Ichigo no transilvania2 ºººEspecialººº
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: 2DA parte de Ichigo no Transilvania. ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas se complicaran un poquito más después de la obra de teatro? ¿Se ha formado una secta extraña en Karakura? ¿Por qué otra vez la obra está en el medio? lean! LEMON CHAP 6 ¡¡¡REWIEW! THE END?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo no transilvania

**¡Hola a todos! No podía negarles el capi estreno de la segunda parte de Ichigo no Transilvania. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Nuevos personajes? Seguramente que los habrá. **

**Y también habrá nuevas sorpresas. No adelanto mucho, pero es un fic un tantico más oscuro que el anterior (los vampiros me pueden X.X) **

**En fin, este fic va dedicado a Mirleys en especial, por leer siempre cada cosa que escribo, ah! y a tomeiro89 por decir que me convertí en su ídola (no sé qué fue lo que hice para que me considerara así, pero gracias) también y de tradición ya es la cosa, lo dedico a Rocío V. por su aguante de todos los días….**

**Lamento informarles que puede que me demore un poco más en subirlos. Debido que he comenzado a trabajar, ya casi no me queda tiempo…. ¡¡ADIÓS A LOS DÍAS DE VAGANCIA EXTREMA ANTES Y DESPUÉS DEL PROFESORADO!! TT (Al menos puedo decir que mi primer y nuevo trabajo me gusta mucho, muchísimo) **

**Antes de que termine fatalmente enterrada, me despido, agradeciendo por haberlo leído. Bye! **

**Disclaimer: el fic es lo único que me pertenece. Ni Bleach ni Drácula son de mi propiedad…. Vida cruel, muy cruel… Ja-ne!**

**Rukia-Kat-sama-bonnie89**

**Ichigo no transilvania ºººEspecialººº**

Serie de solo 10 capítulos

_**Capítulo 1:**__**The Howling**_

-Ichigo… idiota, te estoy hablando

-¿Nani? ¿Qué quieres?

-Emmm… ¿Podrías explicarme bien porqué es que te escapaste de la escuela ayer? No había Hollow para hacer algo de esa magnitud. Me tenías preocupada. –bajó la mirada. Maldición, ya había comenzado a demostrar lo mucho que Ichigo solía interesarle.

-No.

-¡Eh!

-Es que es secreto

-¿De verdad? Pero… cuando lo sepas, me contarás ¿Verdad?

-Lo tendré que pensar

-¿Es que estás metido en una de esas sectas satánicas como las que leí?

-¿Sectas? –Eso de verdad le llamó la atención -¿Qué demonios has leído, cuando yo no estaba?

-Solo saqué un libro de la biblioteca –dijo con inocencia. –lo tomé prestado

-Genial, eso significa que te lo quedarás

-Ya, es que… -le miró a los ojos, con la curiosidad en los suyos –quería saber de qué iba Drácula. –sonrió sin intenciones de demostrar otra cosa.

-¿Otra vez con ese personaje? Kami-sama, estás más obsesionada en Drácula que con Chappy ¿Qué te hizo ese vampiro?

-Pues… me besó varias veces y se aprovechó en medio del escenario –le recalcó, lo sucedido un mes atrás. Ichigo se ruborizó.

Después de esa obra y debido a que ella le había anotado en esos estúpidos cursos de actuación, Ichigo ahora siempre acaparaba la atención al tener que hacer algún personaje de terror. En otras palabras, era el malo en cuanto escenario pisaba.

-Rukia… omae… escucha bien, lo que estás leyendo es una ficción

-¿Pero me tomas por estúpida? –preguntó ella, claramente insultada

-No es eso… es que…

-¡Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, es hora de cenar! –gritó Yuzu, desde abajo.

Ichigo y Rukia se enderezaron. Era como si de pronto, en medio de la conversación, se hubieran acercado uno más al otro… Como si se estuvieran contando secretos. Pero nada que ver con eso. Si apenas podían hablarse.

La agenda de Hollows, Arrancars y por si fuera poco, Menos Grandes ya estaba en su tope. Generalmente se cubrían los puestos uno al otro, para no levantar sospechas en la escuela. Pero ya no podían hacer mucho.

Los habían pillado peleando contra algo "imaginario", una vez. Claro que el profesor de gimnasia en su vida había visto con qué estaban peleando… o mejor dicho con quién. Nada más y nada menos que con alguna que otra réplica de arrancar de Aizen. Y como los no hi-specs no podían verlos, entonces eso prestaba a muchas confusiones. Fueron duramente reprochados y pronto todos los logros de la obra de teatro fueron esparcidos por el piso

Ahora estaban en las últimas posiciones de las listas de estudiantes.

Curiosamente, Ishida se ofreció en golpear al profesor de gimnasia. Y es que para él, eso era una injusticia. Al fin y al cabo, lo que Rukia e Ichigo hacían, era nada más y nada menos que defender al mundo de los humanos para que no fueran exterminados de un segundo a otro.

Ichigo y Rukia se negaron rotundamente, a sabiendas que no quedaba nada más que hacer. O se esforzaban en recuperar las notas o rezaban a cualquier dios que estuviese a su disposición para que les ayudara y se implementara otra vez Drácula

Lo que preocupaba verdaderamente a Ichigo era algo más… algo mucho peor: hacía muy poco, había visto a chicos, alumnos de la secundaria de Karakura, comportarse extraño. Y cuando algo tan obvio lo notaba él, era porque se veía a simple vista.

Rukia también se había dado cuenta de ello. Hacía muy poco se había llevado algo así como una sorpresa para nada agradable: había tres personas en el gimnasio, pero no conspirando ni nada por el estilo. Sino teniendo relaciones.

Después de toda esa clase de besos que había tenido con Ichigo, ella ya no era tan estúpida con respecto a los placeres de la carne. Y sabía que las tres personas que estaban reunidas en secreto, estaban haciendo algo lujurioso. Y para embarrarla, eran dos chicas- gemelas –y un joven.

Lo que pasó a continuación, al verles así, fue algo que ella no recordaba muy bien. Pronto se vio envuelta por las dos chicas, le habían golpeado como si se tratara de la escoria más espantosa del mundo. Más tarde, el chico que estaba siendo acosado, le rescató y se escaparon.

Rukia no podía olvidar esa mirada llena de demencia en las chicas. Era algo raro… también tenían los ojos rojos y los labios del mismo color. Sonreían de una manera que la chica no podía recordar, pero que le daba escalofríos

La pequeña Shinigami no quiso contárselo a Ichigo, por miedo. Tal vez él se burlara de su incompetencia. Pero realmente esto le daba miedo. La escuela ya ni era un lugar seguro. Al no tener recuerdos nítidos de esa experiencia, la incomodidad solía asaltarla. ¿Qué era lo que realmente había ocurrido?

Luego de esas cavilaciones profundas, Rukia sintió un severo dolor en su frente. Se frotó con fuerza dicha zona y miró de soslayo al chico que se sentaba a su lado. Isshin también últimamente estaba teniendo un temple muy diferente al que siempre poseía. Estaba muy serio.

Ya ni siquiera saludaba de la misma manera a Ichigo. No sonreía ni decía cosas estúpidas y casi sin sentido. Tampoco hablaba con Masaki, debido que el póster parecía haber sido mutilado. Era como si lo hubieran rasgado en un arranque de locura y quemado de un segundo a otro. Y las cosas no podían complicarse más de lo que ya lo estaban ¿Verdad? No, Rukia no dejaría que su familia se pusiera en peligro.

Para complicarla, Rukia recordó cómo las palabras de Karin dirigidas a ella, en una noche de confesiones locas, volvían a golpearle y llevarla a la realidad:

_**Flash back**_

_-Recuerdo vagamente haber sido perseguida por un grupo de chicas. No pude ver bien sus rostros, pero sentí que ocultaban sus reiatsus. Era como si quisieran preguntarme algo. Pero ellas eran de grados superiores, ¿Qué podían pretender de una chica de once años? Vale, además de que soy una shinigami no autorizada por la Sociedad de Almas, no hay nada raro en mí. Solo me preocupa… es como si de pronto la escuela comenzara a ser un lugar peligroso. Ya me daba miedo hasta con las luces prendidas –Rukia rió ante ese comentario –pero… -ambas se pusieron serias en ese momento –es como si algo nos acechara en cada momento, a cada minuto y segundo de nuestras insignificantes vidas. Es como si nos estuvieran cazando uno a otro. Lo que no entiendo, es porqué esas personas son exactamente las chicas perfectas de la escuela. Todas tienen excelentes notas, son las mejores. Además de eso, pude notar que hablan con un código y una extraña jerga. Y que llevan un amuleto raro. Es como una cruz cristiana, _**(N/T: tomando en referencia que ellos creen en la otra vida, deduje que tienen una filosofía budista, si está mal, háganmelo saber )**___mezclada con otra cruz que es la árabe… y dada vuelta. No entiendo a qué juegan, pero tampoco quiero meterme demasiado en esto. Se viene peligroso. Lo mejor será que aprovechemos a desentrañar los misterios. Luego de eso, solo Kami-sama sabrá de las consecuencias que nos traerá. _

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Rukia… últimamente, estás algo despistada –le dijo Ichigo, mientras cenaban, en voz baja.

Ella le miró de refilón y no sonrió. Estaba preocupada en otras cosas…

-No es nada raro

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Ya lo has hecho

-¿Con qué?

-Tan solo con decirme que investigue antes de meterme en líos. –recordó con una sonrisa, lo que la otra vez le había gritado… hacía ya un mes que eso había pasado… hacía un mes que la obra de Drácula se había estrenado

-Ah, Rukia… necesito una ayudita. Por favor

-¿Kurosaki kun estás rogándome? Eso es de gloria

-Escúchame… no, mejor te lo digo cuando subamos

-¿Es tan malo?

-Nah… -el rostro del pelinaranja se contrajo de preocupación, aún cuando su voz parecía demasiado relajada. Eso Rukia lo pudo atisbar

-Dime –le comandó, en cuanto estaban en la habitación del shinigami sustituto –no debe ser malo –dijo susurrando de manera dulce, al verle tan preocupado

-Se hará otra vez Drácula. Parece que a las profesoras y al instituto les vino muy bien

-Eso es genial

-Supongo que si…

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Inoue tomará mi papel?

-Los papeles seguirán igual, gracias a todos los dioses que existen

-¿Entonces?

-A veces no se si están tan locas como aparentan…

-¡¡DILO!! –gritó, perdiendo la paciencia. Ichigo frunció más el ceño

-¡Quieren que pasen más cosas en el escenario que lo que sucedió la última vez! ¡Y sabes a qué me refiero con más cosas…! –soltó Ichigo, rojo hasta la médula. –quieren que tengamos…relaciones sex…

-No lo digas- susurró ella, roja hasta el cuello - ¡Niégate!

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Si no lo hago… me expulsarán.

-Eso es extorsión

-Pero son la ley. Debemos hacerlo, no nos queda otra… mi imagen…

-Ichigo… -interrumpió la sarta de incoherencias, para no golpearle -hay cosas que tengo que contarte también

-Dime

-Las profesoras –dijo ella, mientras se encaminaba hacia la ventana, para buscar fresco. Después de todo, la conversación había hecho que subiera demasiado la temperatura. -¿Forman parte de una secta satánica? –dijo ahora, preocupada

Acababa de ver nada más y nada menos, cómo una joven que quince años había sido mutilada como método de ofrenda a la misma cruz que Karin había descrito. Solo que tenía la peculiaridad de ser roja y negra

Ella era una de las gemelas que había atacado a Rukia aquella vez…

La humana había muerto.

**Ichigo ****no transilvania (special), chapter 1**

**FINISHED!**

**Debido a que este tema es un poquito más fuerte, deberé subir el rating. Espero que no se enojen conmigo por esto. Realmente me da pena hacerlo, pero vamos que Drácula nunca fue ni será un personaje 100 inocente (XD) **

**Y como principalmente el fic se centra en la historia de Drácula, entonces no puede haber vampiro sin violencia y algo más, Jeje**

**¿El primer capi está bueno? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Un asco? ¡Acepto críticas y más cosas… -menos virus, lo repito y moriré haciéndolo- todo eso por medio de rewiews, mensajes personales! Y si quieren agregarme al MSN, háganlo sin más, yo los aceptaré… -me encanta hablar con personas uqe les gusta lo mismo que a mi - sin más, creo despedirme….**

**Nos vemos, Un besho,**

**Sayounara!**

**Rukia-Kat-sama-Bonnie89**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo no transilvania ºººEspecialººº

**Ichigo no transilvania ºººEspecialººº**

Serie de solo 10 capítulos

**Minasan… Konnichiwa! Gracias por hacer clic y leer este segundo capi! Fue muy amable de su parte. En fin, ahora las cosas se van complicando cada vez más. Temo decirles que he tenido que dejar el trabajo… porque según mis padres interfiere con mi trabajo… ¬¬. Las lágrimas ya están derramadas, me cansé de llorar. De verdad que me gustaba mucho mi trabajo, pero bueno, Kami-sama lo quiso así**

**¡Algo bueno en todo esto hay! ¡¡Podré seguir el fic que tanto les gusta!! (?)… **

**Por problemas de vocación, también estoy a punto de dejar de estudiar el profesorado. No sé qué hacer con mi vida. Seriamente estoy pensando comenzar a dedicarme de lleno en la escritura. Después de todo, yo ya tenía hecho un libro (adivinen de qué puede llegar a ser… quien lo hace, le doy un premio… -no sabe qué regalar-) sin más y para no dar tanta lata, les dejo el capitulo. Espero que disfruten de este como lo hice escribiéndolo**

**Disclaimer: Si Bleach fuera mío, lo haría totalmente Ichixruki pero con mucha sangre y acción, sin pasar a ser para mayores de 16. En cuanto a Inoue… bueno, no sé qué muerte le elegiría. Todas le quedan lindas Los nombres de los personajes, menos ciertas relaciones (ojalá que a futuro sí sucedan) son obra maestra de Tite Kubo –sensei. Ja ne!**

**Rukia-Kat-sama-bonnie89**

_**Capítulo 2: Solitude**_

Rukia miró la ventana, mientras la sangre se iba enfriando de a poco. Le daba miedo lo que había visto. ¿Cómo era que existían esa clase de personas tan sanguinarias? ¿Por qué pasaba esto en Karakura?

-No… puedo creerlo… -dijo alguien más, a sus espaldas. Era Ichigo, más que aterrado.

-Ichigo… yo…

-Sabes lo que está pasando ¿Verdad? Lo sabías desde un principio

-No… yo…

-¡Rukia!

-¡Es que una vez me encontré con ella y su hermana gemela con un chico en el gimnasio haciendo quién sabe qué cosa! –gritó ella de pronto, cerrando los ojos. Las lágrimas llenas de terror fluyeron, mientras la angustia amenazaba con hacerle pasar la peor de las jugadas. Después de que Ichigo se callara, asustado, ella comenzó a relatar su antigua experiencia –lo peor de todo… es que no recuerdo nada de lo que me hicieron. Es como si me hubiesen borrado la memoria. –miró con fortaleza a su compañero, para no dar más detalles.

-Rukia… omae… -dijo el joven Shinigami, algo impactado -¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿No te das cuenta que…?

-¿Qué tal si son como los Bount?

-¿Quieres hablar con ellos? –preguntó con sarcasmo

-Idiota, te hablo enserio –miró hacia la ventana, pero ya no había nadie. Era como se si hubieran esfumado de un segundo a otro. –bah, ¿Qué mas da? Vamos a dormir. Que si tu padre me ve hablando así contigo ya comenzará a sospechar

-Ahora que lo mencionas… está algo raro

-¿Recién te diste cuenta? Wow! Qué descubrimiento –puntualizó la chica, con ironía, sacándole de las casillas

-Tonta, lo que digo es demasiado grave. A veces pienso que tiene un Hollow interior… Lo que te digo es de verdad muy serio.

-Yo también. Investiguemos. Y también miremos libros llenos de vampiros. No sé por qué, pero esto está relacionado con la obra que hemos hecho

-¿Qué tiene que ver un estúpido musical?

-Mucho. –miró hacia el piso. –tengo una mala impresión de todo esto, Ichigo. Hasta nosotros cambiamos desde el musical. ¿Recuerdas que antes de hacer de Drácula y Mina, jamás nos habíamos besado? ¿Ni mucho menos me habías dicho lo que sentías por mí?-al escuchar esto, Ichigo se ruborizó simpáticamente, evitándole la mirada- Tampoco antes de eso, sabías que existía un tal Shiba Kaien e infinidades de cosas. –sonrió melancólicamente. –Ichigo, necesito tu palabra de que no dirás nada a nadie por ahora. No quiero involucrar a los demás. No quiero que les pase algo. –Se mordió el labio inferior, preocupadísima –no me interesa lo que puedan pensar de mi; y estaría más que agradecida si tú tampoco me acompañas. No quiero ver morir a nadie. No quiero que nadie palme otra vez gracias a mis manos –su voz se había vuelto totalmente triste, antes de darle la espalda. –por eso, Ichigo… Oyasuminasai –susurró, volteándose otra vez. Se puso de puntitas de pie, besándole suavemente la mejilla –hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana, Rukia –dijo él, sonriendo con los labios, pero no con la mirada. Estaba preocupado por lo que estaba pasando.

Rukia caminó hacia su cama. Miró a las gemelas dormir tranquilas, cada una en su mundo de fantasías.

Muy internamente, Rukia muchas veces quería ser como Masaki. Sabía que ella era el alma de su familia y sin ella ahora eran cuatro personas que tenían una convivencia disparatada. Sonrió, teniéndole algo de envidia a la madre de Ichigo. Ella jamás sería como esa mujer… la admiraba en secreto

Apenas ella apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, los ojos se le abrieron. Era como si no pudiera deliberadamente dormir. Trató de cerrarlos. Su corazón latió con fuerza, al ver una sombra en la habitación de las hermanas. Pero ella no podía tener miedo, había enfrentado cosas peores.

Pero jamás se había enfrentado con alguien que quisiera lastimar a _sus_ gemelas.

La sombra iba de un lado a otro. No era un ladrón, no podía caminar de punta a punta sin llevarse nada. De pronto, como si alguien le hubiera llamado, la sombra hizo gesto de escucha y desapareció. La habitación quedó en penumbras, solo el movimiento de los árboles era lo que se veía allí.

Rukia tenía el corazón latiendo como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Temblaba. Sus manos, su frente estaban sudadas y su respiración era frenética. No podía llenar sus pulmones, por más que lo intentara. ¿Qué haría? Tenía que pensar. No podía ir detrás de esa persona que les había estado observando.

Levantándose de la cama, se dirigió donde estaban Karin y Yuzu. Despertó primero a la pelinegra, con suavidad. Karin le miró como si no entendiera ni jota de lo que estaba pasando. Pero al ver que Rukia estaba más pálida de lo normal y que respiraba con temor, se preocupó. Rukia se llevó una mano a los labios, para hacerle el gesto de que se mantuviera en silencio. Que no dijera nada tonto. Todo esto debía hacerse en secreto, de modo que jamás notarían su falta de presencia. Con un poco más de apremio, despertó a Yuzu. Ella le miró más activa y temblaba. La castaña clara sí había estado al tanto de lo que estaba pasando. Se lo demostró, porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Vamos a la habitación de Ichigo –dijo Rukia, entre susurros.

Las gemelas, activamente se pusieron de pie, dirigiéndose con sigilo hacia la alcoba del pelinaranja. Se miraron las tres, Rukia en el medio, abrazando a las pequeñas; protegiéndolas de lo que pasara. No importaba si tenía que dar la vida por eso. Lo que más incumbía ahora era no ser descubiertas. Aún así, la sombra no había vuelto a aparecer. Era como si de verdad hubiera desaparecido.

Llegaron al lugar, mientras Rukia abría suavemente la perilla. Ichigo dormía tranquilo, en su cama. Roncaba como si no tuviera idea de qué era lo que sucedía. A las tres chicas, de pronto, el corazón volvió a latir con suavidad, como si no pasara nada. Los miedos se habían esfumado al verle dormitar.

Rukia se dirigió al armario, mientras Karin solo podía comerse las uñas de frustración. También quería ayudar, pero tenía miedo de que le descubrieran por algún que otro movimiento torpe. La shinigami mayor sacó dos futones, pero no hizo falta. Karin y Yuzu durmieron juntas, porque REALMENTE tenían miedo. Rukia les miró, antes de sonreírles de manera conciliadora. Se sentó en la cama de Ichigo, para avisarle que estaban con él.

-Ichigo… despierta –susurró ella, sacudiéndole el hombro.

Como por arte de magia, Ichigo abrió los ojos, mirando confundidamente a Rukia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mañana te explico. Karin, Yuzu y yo nos quedamos aquí. Por esta noche, Ichigo… por favor, no cometas idioteces ni digas tonterías. Ellas recelan todo. –miró a las gemelas dormitar más tranquilas. –me iré con ellas, solo te aviso que estamos aquí para que mañana no te lleves un susto. Gracias… -se acercó al rostro del pelinaranja –te amo –lo besó suavemente en la frente, antes de irse a su futón.

Ichigo miró a Rukia, sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía. Estaba extraña, seguía temblando… era como si de pronto algo malo, MUY malo le hubiera sucedido. Pero las tres trataban de disimular sus miedos. A veces, se sentía como el padre de esa familia…

Rukia se acostó en el futón, mirando al pelinaranja y luego a las gemelas… su familia. No dejaría que nada les pasara a los cuatro. Pero Isshin… ¿Por qué seguía tan extraño? Después de todo, él quería a sus hijas, las adoraba. ¿Por qué entonces ella no quiso ir a lo del padre de Ichigo? era chocante, pero no podía confiar en él. A pesar de que el jefe de familia le había dado todo el cariño y hasta el techo donde vivir, había algo que no encajaba desde que habían comenzado a hacer la obra de teatro. Cerró los ojos, para descansar un poco… pero alguien movió las cobijas. Se volteó, asustada.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? –preguntó Ichigo, inocentemente. La morocha sonrió, antes de unir los futones por las cobijas. Estaban los cuatro ahora en el piso, la cama vacía y la luna tapada con nubes tempestuosas.

Rukia sintió que Ichigo le abrazaba la cintura, mientras ella tenía a Yuzu abrazada contra sí misma. Sin saber cómo, ahora sus miedos y soledades de volvieron una sola. Los cuatro juntos podían ser realmente una sola alma, llena de emociones verdaderas, no fragmentos. La soledad siempre tiene por compañía al miedo y a la enemistad contra el mundo. Pero ahora, no había nada de eso. Contrariamente, sabían que podían confiar uno en el otro

La shinigami se volteó despacio, para enfrentar a Ichigo. Le sonrió, antes de sellar sus labios contra los de él, con mucha ternura. Luego se durmió en el pecho del pelinaranja, sintiéndose aliviada de tener en alguien en quien confiar. Ichigo solo observó a Rukia con una sonrisa tranquila y su característico ceño fruncido. Se sentía mejor ahora que tenía a la chica con él. Miró a las gemelas… dormían tranquilas, Yuzu abrazando a Rukia…

--

Mientras tanto, sobre el tejado había alguien sentado. Miraba la casa de los Kurosaki, sin emociones en su rostro. Un rostro que estaba en las penumbras

-Veo que ya se han olvidado de quien soy… -dijo una voz totalmente diferente- no puedo creer que mis propias hijas no me reconozcan…

-Ya lo harán… ya lo harán… -susurró otra persona, abrazándola. –a mi me pasó lo mismo, cuando te encontré… se que te reconocerán… Masaki

**Ichigo ****no transilvania (special), chapter 2**

**FINISHED!**

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeenooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……………. ¿Se lo esperaban? Si? No? ¡Díganme, me encantaría que me expresaran qué fue lo que sintieron al llegar hasta el final del segundo capítulo! Me gustó dejar esto para el final, por razones obvias. En realidad, no tenía pensado que Masaki tuviera un papel en esto, pero bueno, es un personaje que es enigmáticamente extraño. Después de todo, si Isshin K. es un shinigami y amaba tanto a su esposa…. ¿Nunca realmente se puso a buscarla por la Soul Society?**

**¿Esta demasiado dark? ¿Quieren algo más suave… en el sentido que no haya sangre…? Sugiéranme que es lo que quieren para la secuela, porque sino yo pondré sangre, sangre… y créanme que amo escribir cosas de terror :p.-.. Al igual que las románticas… jajaja**

**Para que no quieran matarme, me despido… **

**Muchas gracias por leer el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Ya faltan 8 capítulos para terminarlo jejeje! **

**Nos vemos, Un besho,**

**Sayounara!**

**Rukia-Kat-sama-Bonnie89**

**PD: soy yooooooooo! (qué pesada, no?) solo quiero darles el link donde leí aquél reportaje que mencioné en mi fic Ichixruki Konxpyon, para que se deleiten - Aquí está ****ichirukicompany./search?updated-min2008-01-01T00:00:00-08:00&updated-max2009-01-01T00:00:00-08:00&max-results49**** –no se olviden de poner primero el WWW, porque sino no te abre la página el buscador… o a mi me pasó eso porque soy demasiado estúpida-**

**¡Creo haber cumplido con ese pedido, así que me marcho! **_**Matta**_**… duh**

**¡Beso! ¡Ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo no transilvania ºººEspecialººº

**K****onnichiwa minnasama! Como están? Espero que bien. Bueno, sin dar muchas vueltas, tengo la actualización de Ichigo no Transilvania. Tranqui, no es un capi sangriento, lo juro.**

**En fin, esto va dedicado a Mirleys y a Eva Vidal por su apoyo con los fics. De verdad que me levanta el ánimo cuando me dejan rewiews**

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos! Besos! **

**Ichigo no transilvania ºººEspecialººº**

Serie de solo 10 capítulos

_**Capítulo 3: Blooded**_

Ichigo despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo que el sol le hería los ojos. Miró el techo de su habitación, sintiéndose mareado. A la vez, notó que alguien le abrazaba con más fuerzas, como si no quisiera despertar. Ese alguien era Rukia.

Sonriendo, sin dejar de mantener su ceño fruncido, trató de despertarla. La chica le miró un poco confusa, antes de sonreír. Luego de eso, se incorporó silenciosamente. Las mellizas aún dormían. Las dos estaban abrazadas, respirando al mismo compás.

-Ohayou, baka –susurró Rukia a Ichigo, mientras sonreía, acariciándole el cabello

-Ohayou

-Te espero abajo. Despierta a las niñas. –Súbitamente se puso seria –debo decirte que hoy no vamos a la escuela. Pienso investigar unas cosas sobre ya sabes quiénes… -hizo un gesto alevoso para que se diera cuenta. Ichigo asintió, sin sonreír.

-Ve, tranquila. Deja que duerman un poco más.

--

Karin y Yuzu se miraron sin comprender una sola palabra cuando vieron que el desayuno ya estaba preparado

-Cuando era joven, cocinaba mucho –decía Rukia sonriente, mientras les entregaba los zumos de naranja a cada una. –y entonces la cocina era solo para mi. –acarició suavemente la cabeza de Yuzu, a la vez que despeinaba de manera muy leve a Karin. –espero que les guste.

Las niñas probaron lo que Rukia les había preparado. El gusto era perfecto, no había una sola objeción. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo tan bien?

-La verdad que eres mejor cocinando que dibujando –musitó Ichigo, antes de que un plato se le quedara incrustado en la cara. Cuando pudo quitarse los pedazos de porcelana restantes, miró a la chica pelinegra que estaba a su lado, dándose aires de señorita importante -temme….

-Vamos, desayunen bien que hoy faltarán a clases. Pero no para estar haciendo cebo todo el día. Sino para investigar. Los cuatro sabemos-bajó considerablemente la voz –que muchas cosas han cambiado. Y se me da una idea de que todo esto se relaciona con los vampiros. Así que hay que investigar sobre cada uno de ellos, las sectas relacionadas y los pormenores. Además… así ustedes dos no estarán en peligro

-No hace falta. Sabemos defendernos muy bien –contestó Karin, perpleja

-Lo mismo pensaba yo. Hasta que me tomaron por sorpresa y pude haber sido herida y quién sabe qué más –contestó Rukia, dolida

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Se lavaron todos los platos, los secaron y luego de eso; se marcharon de casa. Rukia echó una última mirada antes de comenzar a caminar hacia un lugar que todos reconocieron. Se sintieron más aliviados al ver que estarían… en _**buenas manos**_

-Iremos a la casa de Urahara-san. Él nos ayudará, estoy segura de eso.

-Oh! No esperaba visitas –dijo el rubio de sombrero, mientras ocultaba su sonrisa detrás del abanico. Después de todo, ya se preguntaba si se habían olvidado de su presencia

-Mentiroso, si estabas en la puerta –contrarrestó Ichigo, entrecerrando los ojos-seguramente has sentido nuestro reiatsu

-Claro que si… pasen, pasen… ¿Te? ¿Galletas? ¿Qué vienen a buscar?

-Queremos que nos cuente sobre los Vampiros. Todos ellos. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Hay sectas? ¿Qué clases de sectas hay? –preguntó atacando Rukia, sentada al lado de Ichigo, tomando el té servido por Ururu. Jinta iba de un lado a otro, mientras trataba de no mantenerse alejado de la conversación. Yoruichi-san estaba también deambulando por ahí, usando un corsé que demostraba los muy buenos atributos que tenía, mientras desayunaba un tazón de arroz. Tessai estaba detrás de Urahara, con los brazos cruzados, dándose aires de buen patovica.

Kisuke suspiró, antes de comenzar a hablar. Como siempre de misterioso, comenzó con una muy buena sonrisa.

-Quiero decirle que para los humanos, los vampiros habían comenzado a nombrarse desde que Drácula y su libro vieron la luz, por allá, a finales del siglo XIX. Drácula quien en realidad fue una persona de carne y hueso, es un vampiro común que odia todo lo que se relacione con la Iglesia católica (anteriormente era un luchador de Dios), se convierte en polvo al estar en el sol, toma sangre para sobrevivir…

-¡¡Eso ya lo sabemos!!-gritó interrumpiéndolo Ichigo

-Pero no esto –dijo Urahara, acaparando otra vez la atención –Hubo hace mucho tiempo un hombre como Drácula. Se llamaba Vlad Teppes. Un príncipe transilvano que mató a todo el mundo, un hombre sanguinario, que no tuvo problemas en destripar a su amante, cuando se enteró que tenía en su vientre a un hijo suyo. Salvó a su pueblo de la invasión de los turcos. A pesar de ser repudiado por el pueblo, también se le conserva como alguien patriota y de muy buen coraje. A su vez existió una mujer llamada Elizabeth Báthory, una mujer que pensaba que con la sangre podía rejuvenecerse. Así que las víctimas de ella siempre eran mujeres bellas, pobres y vírgenes. Además de eso, los distintos folclores hablan de los vampiros. Nombraré a unos pocos…

Acto seguido una pizarra salida de quién sabe dónde, apareció, con los nombre de todos los tipos de vampiros que existían. Y además de eso, como se los catalogaban, por clase social e incluso por estado demencial.

**Asanbosam Baital Brujas Gato Civatateo **** Danag  
**

**Adze Bajang Bruxsa Ch'tang Shih Dachanavar  
**

**Agriogourouno Baobhan-sith Burculacas Cordewa Dearg-due  
**

**Algul Bhuta Chesme Dhampir  
**

**Alp Blausauger Churel Doppelsauger  
**

**Aswang Brahmaparush**

**Empusas Katalkanas Lamia Masani Nosferatu**

Estrie Kresnik Langsuir Masan Nelapsi  


**Jararacas Krvopijac Lobishomen Mormo Obayifo  
**

**Impundulu Kuang-shi Lugat Muroni Penanggalan**

**Rakshasa Ubour Varacolaci Tlaciques Vlokoslak**

Strigoii Upier Vourdalak Talamaur Upierczi  


**Stregoni benefici**** Upyr Striges Ustrel  
**

-son todos estos. Pero no se preocupen. La secta de la que sus compañeros están es en la de los Estrie. Los Estrie son vampiros que se alimentan de cualquier cosa que se les cruce por la cabeza, porque tienen hambre. –dijo Urahara, escondiendo su rostro otra vez en el abanico

-Gracias, Kisuke

-Ya saben. Si necesitan algo, o mejor dicho, no tienen dónde dormir, son bienvenidos a mi casa.

-Gracias, Urahara-sensei –musitó Ichigo, preocupado

Las gemelas se habían dormido y mientras caminaba junto a Rukia, Ichigo llevaba a las dos pequeñas. De haber estado despierta Karin se habría rehusado. Pero ahora estaba destrozada del sueño de todo el traqueteo del día. Después de todo, se había aprendido cada uno de esos vampiros, de dónde provenían y en qué consistía tanto su anatomía como su dieta. Yuzu se había encargado de organizarlos jerárquicamente, estudiando lo mismo que Karin y Rukia e Ichigo se encargaron de investigar todas las sectas y qué hacer para entrar en ellas.

Solo que…

Para estar en esa secta, lo que debían hacer no era exactamente lo más aceptable. Rukia tanto como él tenían un reiatsu puro porque eran vírgenes. Para entrar a esas sectas, lo menos que debían hacer era perderla. Y comenzar las actividades sexuales aún no estaba en su lista… por ahora.

Era ese el motivo por el que ambos caminaban en silencio, con el corazón estallándoles y rojos hasta el cuello.

-Bienvenidos a casa –dijo Isshin, cuando los vio entrar. –Quiero presentarles a alguien

-¿Qué cosa, viejo? –preguntó Karin, despierta y media dormida a la vez

-A su madre. Masaki…

_A su madre…_

_A su madre…_

_A su madre…_

Ichigo mantuvo la calma, mientras una mujer se acercaba detrás de ellos. Una mujer no solo hermosa, sino perfecta y dulce. Llevaba su cabello cortado al estilo varonil, haciéndola muy guapa. Rukia tomó la mano de Ichigo para darle fuerzas, pues parecía que en un momento a otro, se desmayaría.

-Me alegro de verlos después de tanto tiempo ¿Me han extrañado? –preguntó la mujer, con una sonrisa

-Masaki…-susurró Rukia

-Oh! ¿Tú debes ser Rukia-chan? ¿Verdad? La que ayer protegió a mis hijas… -dijo Masaki, sonriendo sinceramente a la chica. –me alegro mucho de que seas así con ellas. Me encantaría decirte que serias como mi hija, pero estás liada con Ichigo –señaló con suavidad las manos unidas de Rukia e Ichigo. Ellos dos se ruborizaron, pero no se soltaron – ¿Nadie ya viene a abrazarme? ¿Ni a darme besos?

Yuzu fue la primera que corrió hacia su regazo. Lloró un poco, antes de ceder su lugar para que Karin también le abrazara. La pelinegra solo la abrazó con fuerza, recargando su rostro en el pecho de su madre. Olía como cuando estaba viva. Antes de convertirse en lo que era…

Un muerto viviente. Un nosferatu… un Estrie

**Uff… espero no haberles aburrido. Es que debía sí o si poner sobre los vampiros que van a entrar en juego. ¿El capi ha quedado algo largo y pesado? Díganme, pero prometo que en el siguiente habrá acción. En fin, más tarde se van a enterar quiénes son todos estos monstruos, cada uno de una mitología diferente, alrededor del mundo. Y uno más feo y sangriento que otro jajaja. En cuanto a la pauta de las sectas juju, deberé decirlo, yo he trabajado sobre estas mismas. Ojo, nunca entré a ellas; pero sabía qué debía hacerse para ser "uno más". Y la pérdida de la pureza es sin duda la premisa para esto. En fin, ya me marcho, para no dar tanta lata… ni para adelantar cosas. **

**Kissu ga! ¡Matta ne! **

**Pd: ¿Rewiews? ¿PM? **


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo no transilvania ºººEspecialººº

**Les doy la bienvenida una vez más y les agradezco por haber elegido mi fic. Realmente me pone muy feliz que lo lean y a que a la vez lo comenten. Eso hace que no solo escriba más, sino que busque y rebusque en mi mente de pajarito, cosas que les pueda llamar la atención y/o gustar . **

**No quiero defraudarlos**

**En cuanto a los rewiews… la verdad que no me quejo, realmente me han llegado HERMOSOS rewiews donde expresan mucho su forma de pensar y me dan sus criticas. Eso me pone de mejor humor, porque me encanta la sinceridad que tienen las personas. Je. Yo creo que todo se llega siendo honestos y bueno, como ustedes lo son, yo también lo seré.**

**A modo de secreto, les puedo jurar que ni remotamente se me iba a ocurrir meter realmente a los vampiros. Menos a la secta. Pero ahí están. **

**Además, tenía pensado hacer algo que tuviera que ver con vampiros, porque el tema realmente me gusta, jajaja. Descuiden, no estoy tan loca como piensan o sospechan. Si les gusta Vampire Knight y más específicamente, ZeroxYuuki, les doy la invitación a que chequeen mi fic dedicado a ellos dos. El primero (y espero que no el último) de esta pareja que, bueno, me gusta mucho. **

**Así que me voy despidiendo. Un beso a todos, gracias por pasarse por acá. Y como siempre esto va con dedicación, quiero decirle que es para aquellos que me han enviado mensajes personales (pm), rewiews y demás… y para otras personas que son tímidas o no tienen tiempo de dejar su huella en el fic (lo comprendo, me pasa lo mismo TT) y solo lo leen. Pero ahí está. Leen mi historia que me hace muy feliz**

**Saliendo del lado meloso, kissu ga, y a disfrutar el cuarto capi de… **

**¡Ichigo no transilvania!**

**Ichigo no transilvania ºººEspecialººº**

Serie de solo 10 capítulos

_**Capítulo 4: Queen of the Damned **_

**When the sky become dark **

_(Cuando el cielo se vuelve oscuro)_

**I come out from my coffin**

(_Salgo de mi tumba)_

**In search of my new victim**

_(En búsqueda de mi nueva víctima)_

**Unholy passion… **

_(__Deshonrosa pasión)_

**Hot blood on my mouth**

_(Sangre caliente en mi boca)_

**Pointed teeth on your neck**

_(Dientes presionados en tu cuello)_

**I feel**** your soul inside me**

_(Te siento dentro de mí)_

**I feel your enjoyment…**

_(Siento tu alegría…)_

**I feel you in my veins**

_(Te siento en mis venas)_

**Theatre des vampires **

El primer día que convivieron con la madre de Ichigo, éste parecía aún estar en trance. Rukia lo comprendió a la perfección, después de todo, se trataba de su adorada madre… pero…

Algo no cerraba bien.

Y ya había pasado una semana y media de convivencia. Rukia no podía dejar de estar en guardia todo el tiempo, pero Ichigo no pensaba así.

De echo, parecía que había cambiado su manera de ser. Era más alegre, no fruncía casi nada ese ceño; aunque el carácter malhumorado lo seguía teniendo. Todas las mañanas Rukia trataba de no cortarse ni hacer nada loco. Aún no confiaba en ella. No sabia por qué. Pero… ¿Los vampiros no eran seres despiadados? ¿Por qué ella era tan tirana con su sed de sangre? ¿Por qué estaba con los Kurosaki? ¿Por qué atormentaba a Ichigo con su presencia? Porque después de todo… los vampiros eran criaturas que se aburrían fácilmente.

La desaparición de ella, para Ichigo sería su muerte.

_7:00 AM._

-Rukia-chan, es hora de levantarse –gritó una mujer, golpeando su puerta de la habitación de Karin y Yuzu –Rukia… -dijo ahora, preocupada. -¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien… yo solo… gracias por tratar de despertarme. Ya voy a desayunar.

Nada. No respondió. ¡Qué raro!

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme. Puedo leer tu mente como si fuera una laguna cristalina –dijo una persona materializándose frente a la pelinegra.

De no haber sido por los grandes entrenamientos a los que siempre estuvo sometida, con miles de criaturas horrorosas; habría gritado hasta cansarse. Masaki estaba con el delantal que usaba Yuzu, mirándola como si fuera una madre pensativa y a la vez frustrada

-Mas…a…k…i… -susurró entrecortadamente Rukia

-Descuida. No pienso romper esta ilusión. Estoy muy feliz de ser tu madre. Me han dicho que no tuviste nunca una ¿Por qué no tratamos de ser madre e hija? Aunque sé que estás de novia con mi pequeño, no importa. Quiero ser tu amiga. Puedes confiar en mí

-Eres nada más y nada menos que un Estrie-dejó escapar. Luego de eso, se cubrió los labios, espantada por lo que había hecho

Masaki suspiró, derrotada

-Está bien, lo acepto. Soy un sanguinario vampiro que exactamente no va a alimentarse de mis hijos. Ustedes jamás serían tocados por mí, ni por nadie de mi especie. Por eso, ya que he sido resucitada con el motivo de ser feliz una segunda vez, quiero vivir el tiempo que tenga con ustedes. Quiero que me jures algo, Rukia-chan –dijo la mujer, acercándose a la pelinegra de golpe. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. La piel blanca como la leche y la otra tan blanca como la sal. –si me salgo de control, por la sed que tengo, por favor, no dudes en matarme

-Para eso… -dijo Rukia, un poco aturdida –necesito una estaca de madera

Masaki estalló en risas estridentes. Echó su cabeza atrás, haciendo gala de su feminismo. Luego de eso, volvió a sonreír, esta vez más discreta

-Las malditas leyendas te lavan el cerebro, ¿No es verdad? Piensa, piensa, Rukia. Eres una shinigami. Nada más y nada menos que una diosa de la muerte. Tú tienes el poder de matarme con los ojos cerrados, si lo deseas. No me tengas miedo solo porque el nombre de mi especie te conlleva a eso. –luego de eso, dándole palmadas tiernas en la cabeza de la chica, guiñó el ojo y fue directo hacia la puerta –un suculento desayuno y mi hijo malhumorado por hacerlos esperar, te acechan. Apúrate así pasamos una buena mañana.

Luego de eso, abrió la puerta, y dejó a Rukia temblando como una hoja. Tomó el cuaderno con el que siempre dibujaba y repasó lo de ayer. Lentamente leyó las líneas, tratando de hacerse la cabeza de que lo que ella había dicho no era una locura

-Estrie –habló en voz alta –vampiro en forma femenina. Vive entre los humanos para satisfacer su necesidad de sangre. Sus presas favoritas son los niños; pero cuando el hambre impera es capaz de matar a cualquier ser viviente… ¿En qué debo confiar?

-¡Rukia! ¡Baja de puta una vez! –gritó Ichigo, haciéndole sobresaltar.

Rukia cerró de golpe el cuaderno y se escabulló al baño para cambiarse. Luego de eso, se arregló mirándose al espejo del baño y cuando tuvo todas sus cosas preparadas, tomo el bolso y bajó a desayunar con el resto de la familia.

-¡Por fin! –gritó el pelinaranja, mientras tomaba su pan de arroz y comenzaba a devorarlo

-Si tanto te jodía mi ausencia, hubieses desayunado. No quiero ver tu cara de "yo pobrecito, Rukia no comprende mi hambre", porque te la destrozaré

-¿Que es lo que tienes que arreglarte para ir a la escuela, si estás igual que siempre?

-Idiota, me arreglo porque tal vez haya alguien mas guapo que tu (lo cual creo fervientemente que si), para salir con él –dijo ella, susurrando mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. Tenía la voz chillona y de niña buena

Ichigo echó chispas por sus ojos y si las miradas matasen, Rukia estaría ya a quince metros bajo tierra. El chico, fuera de si, golpeó la mesa.

-¡Idiota!

-Estúpido

-Sufrida social

-Impotente

-Vejestorio imbécil

-Virgen

-Pornográfica

-Alto pelotudo

-Enana de mierda

-¿Siempre son así? –preguntó Masaki, aterrada por todas las "cualidades" que se habían dicho en menos de diez minutos.

-Si, desde que se conocieron, creo –dijo Karin, mientras terminaba de tomar su tasa de leche. Miró de soslayo a su hermano, que parecía estar concursando con Rukia para ver quién se ganaba el auditorio de ceños fruncidos.

-¿Por qué se tratan tan… salvajemente?

-No tengo la más mínima idea. Pero yo pensé que nos salvábamos de las peleas si eran novios. Ya veo que no. –Suspiró rendida –me voy a la escuela, okasan –tomó sus cosas, tiró de un jalón a su hermana y saludó a sus padres

-Altanera

-Salvaje

-Bonsái

-Nos vamos a la escuela… -saludó Yuzu, mientras Ichigo y Rukia acercaban cada vez más sus rostros, para seguir discutiendo

-Tarado descerebrado mental

-Manda parte

-Lloro de emoción por ir… no nos extrañen –dijo Karin, con la voz fingida

-Arrogante

-¿A quién le dices arrogante?

-Me voy al trabajo…-saludó Isshin, mientras se marchaba a la clínica.

-Ryoka sin nada que hacer

-Mira quién habla. La que fue reclutada como shinigami cuando le dieron el apellido Kuchiki; sin hacer un puto trabajo que te pusiera en peligro

-¡¡YA ACÁBENLA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, CARAJO!! –Gritó Masaki, haciendo que su hijo y la novia de él le miraran asustados –Por fin se callaron. Terminen de desayunar. –ordenó ahora, mientras lavaba los platos que habían quedado sucios. Rukia suspiró, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada llena de enojo. Aunque por dentro reía de la pelea que habían tenido. Era muy emocionante. Después de todo, sin esas discusiones, ellos no eran ellos…

- Bu…bueno… -dijeron Ichigo y Rukia a la vez, algo sorprendidos por el alocado ataque que hizo la madre del chico.

--

Ya en la escuela, Ichigo miró de reojo a la morena que se sentaba a su lado. Ella escribía animadamente en su cuaderno, con una mueca un tanto graciosa. Se mordía la punta de la lengua, mientras repensaba qué era lo que estaba poniendo en la hoja.

Prueba de matemática

Ichigo había estudiado mucho y sabía los ejercicios, pero de Rukia él no podía estar seguro. Ella de pronto levantó la vista, porque se había sentido observada. Acomodó su cabello con galantería y siguió escribiendo.

Sonrió.

Firmó la prueba en katakana y luego de eso, la entregó

-Puedes salir. Oh! Kurosaki-kun ¿También ha terminado?

-Si –respondió solo el chico

Caminaron hacia el pasillo, para esperar a los demás. Rukia e Ichigo intercambiaron miradas cómplices, demostrando la mucha confianza que se tenían. Pero eso no era suficiente. Sabían que estaban en peligro y por eso debían tomar otras medidas.

-Rukia… -comenzó Ichigo, mientras ella se acercaba a su compañero, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro

-Dime

-Yo… etto… ¿Qué crees que piensan hacer los demás profesores?

-No tengo idea. Lo mejor será que comencemos a trabajar en el plan de defensa. O te unes o pereces. Deberíamos hacer como hizo Aizen, pero sin motivos malvados. Después de todos, ellos son los que quieren matar a las personas inocentes. –Entrecerró los ojos –tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarle a tu familia. Karin y Yuzu después de todo, no están con tus padres a la hora de ir a clases… y son pequeñas

Ichigo solo asintió, pensativamente

-Hola –dijo una de las chicas que Rukia conocía muy bien. La misma que les había sacado la foto a escondidas, cuando ellos no eran más que amigos. Ahora la joven llevaba su cabello marrón largo hasta la cintura, liso. Se había cambiado los anteojos por unos lentes de contactos. Y lo que era más interesante, si se lo podía llamar así, era que el uniforme escolar parecía ser de su hermana menor; porque le quedaba ajustadísimo y la falta corta.

-Hola

-Yo sé que no hemos comenzado muy bien. Pero les invito a una fiesta que se hará en mi casa. ¿Qué les parece? Será hoy mismo…

-Genial

-Es a las ocho en punto. Solo deben estar vestidos de negro y rojo. Después de todo, es su fiesta de iniciación

-¿Iniciación?

-Con sus reiatsus nos hemos dado cuenta que son demasiados poderosos. No podemos dejar la cosa así como así. Queremos que sean de nuestro grupo, después de todo, ustedes no creen que haya un Dios supremo como nos hicieron conceptuar todo el tiempo. –puso los ojos en blanco –y Rukia… por favor, tu rostro es muy níveo. Me gustaría que esta noche tuvieras tus mejillas al menos rosaditas. Te queda muy bien cuando eres tomada de sopetón y más si es por Kurosaki-kun. Los esperamos ansiosamente. –sonrió, dándole la tarjeta donde estaba la invitación.

Cuando la chica se marchó, Rukia estaba un poco ruborizada. ¿Qué le había insinuado? ¡Ella ni siquiera se había dejado tocar después de la obra de teatro! Y no era que Ichigo le rogara cosa semejante. De hecho, evitaban todo tipo de contacto. O mejor dicho, _ese_ contacto

Pero ahora… ¿Qué harían? No podían retractarse, después de todo, esto había sido como una invitación caída del Cielo… o mejor dicho, subida del Infierno.

**When the light leaves the earth**

_(Cuando la luz deja la tierra)_

**I rise from my grave**

_(Salgo de mi tumba)_

**Queen of the damned…**

_(Reina de los condenados)_

**I love the blood**

_(__Amo la sangre)_

**I cut the throat of innocent virgins!**

_(Corto las gargantas de las inocentes vírgenes)_

**For my thirst**

_(__Por mi sed)_

**She who loves the pain!**

_(Ella quien ama el dolor)_

**She who loves the suffering!**

_(Ella quien ama el sufrimiento)_

**She who loves the lust!**

_(Ella quien ama la lujuria)_

**She hat want satisfy my thirst!**

_(Ella que desea satisfacer mi sed)_

**She who loves the blood!**

_(Ella quien ama la sangre)_

**She who loves the death!**

_(Ella quien ama la muerte)_

**She who loves the evil!**

_(Ella quien ama lo maldito)_

**Theatre des vampires **

_**(Queen of the damned-theatre of horrors)**_

**--**

Ichigo… -dijo una Rukia cambiada para la ocasión-ya estoy lista

Habían llegado a casa mucho más temprano que los demás, por lo que ellos decidieron avisarle a la familia que llegarían más tarde. Aún así, no recibirían ninguna insinuación sobre su relación de pareja.

Masaki era la única que podía_ llegar _a advertirle algo a Rukia sobre las consecuencias de ser padres a esa edad. Aunque la mujer ya sabía que los jóvenes aún eran puros, sólo lo hacía para molestar a sus hijos.

-De acuerdo, Rukia

Salieron de la casa, caminando por las calles desiertas de Karakura. Rukia e Ichigo no eran como las típicas parejas enamoradas que caminaban de lado a lado, acaramelados. No. Ellos eran dos personas adultas, que no se comportaban tal sus hormonas mandaran sobre sus cuerpos y sus mentes.

-Ichigo… si pasa algo, no dudes convertirte en shinigami. No me importa si debemos hacer alianzas, aún así debemos estar alerta para…

-Ya, Rukia. Ni que fuera un bebé. Solo será una fiesta

-No entiendes el concepto, Ichigo –suspiró audiblemente –no solamente es una fiesta. Es una iniciación y por la secta en la que están… seguramente nos harán hacer algo raro. Espero que no se metan con nuestro cuerpo. Generalmente les hacen beber algo, un brebaje para volverlos desenfrenados o mejor dicho, a veces tienen que tomar algo asqueroso como la sangre. No sé que es peor.

-seguramente sea sangre de animal

-No. A veces los pactos de sangre son entre todos los del grupo. Mezclan sus sangres para llenar los vasos de cristal. O a veces, hacen que beban su propia sangre para así corresponder a sus "deseos" más oscuros

-¿Desde cuándo sabes mucho sobre esto?

-Desde que le presto atención a Urahara cuando habla y no hago globitos con la nariz mientras duermo –contestó agriamente, para que el chico se enojara. Después de todo, la tensión que tenía Ichigo era palpable hasta para los más estúpidos.

-Zorra…

Rukia solo sonrió sobrante ante el adjetivo. Luego de eso, se apegó al chico

Sep, tal vez Rukia e Ichigo fueran como las demás parejas… pero no al extremo de ser demasiado cariñosas

…Al menos por ahora

--

-¡¡Okaeri!! –gritó la chica que los estaba esperando. Corrió hacia la pareja que llegaba a la casa caminando muy tranquilos

-Hola a todos –dijeron los dos.

Allí estaban los nuevos "amigos" de Ichigo y Rukia. Todos vestidos de negro o rojo. A pesar de que parecían que iban a un velorio de una persona importantísima del siglo XIX, había una sola persona vestida de blanco. Rubia y de ojos azules, los miraba sonrientes.

-Me alegro que hayan llegado a casa de esta chica. Ahora que estamos todos, mudémonos al cementerio. Donde comenzará la iniciación de Rukia e Ichigo –mi nombre es Saori Misa –agregó, mientras tomaba la mano de Rukia y de Ichigo, colocándose en el medio –y no tengan miedo, ni vergüenza. Aquí todos somos una gran familia, donde nos protegemos uno a los otros

Los shinigamis se miraron con el temor agitándose en sus entrañas

-¡Vamos, vamos! –Gritó la fotógrafa –y me llamo Fumiko –se presentó, mientras caminaba con galantería hacia la calle.

Debían ser más o menos treinta personas caminando en grupos.

-Me alegro que hayan llegado. De verdad que me sorprendió su visita. Después de todo, ustedes ya planeaban ser nuestros compañeros de andanzas. –la rubia sonrió como si con eso dijera _"¿Se creen que no me he dado cuenta que querían sabotearme?" _-¿Saben lo que es el Sabbath? –Preguntó de pronto, haciendo que Rukia se ruborizara de pies a cabeza –parece que la pelinegra sí lo sabe. Shinigami sustituto, seguramente no debes tener la menor idea porque la miras como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Descuida, -se rió en voz alta, como si le hubieran dicho una muy buena broma – no lo haremos.

-Sabbath… ¿Qué es eso, Rukia?

-Las personas tienen relaciones en frente de todo el mundo, para que el rey de ellos elija a su preferida –susurró ella, con la voz tensa

-Así es –guiñó un ojo a Ichigo, amigablemente. Ella no era de hacer galanterías ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, no le gustaba Ichigo, para ser sinceros. Solo lo respetaba y quería ser su amiga, ya que los tiempos graves se acercaban -pero para eso, primero debe haber un sacrificio de alguien virgen. Y en ese caso, quien se va a sacrificar soy yo. Por eso estoy vestida de este color tan "celestial" –dijo lo último, en tono de burla

-¿Sa…crificio?

-Sip. Seré yo quien me sacrifique. Solo beberán un poco de mi sangre, no es tan malo. Después de todo, ustedes serán los siguientes en sacrificarse por alguien que entre en el clan. Así son las leyes de nuestro querido jefe

-Ah… -dijo Ichigo, tratando de relajarse. Pero parecía que el chico seriamente necesitaría un masajista en días futuros

-¡¡LLEGAMOS, LLEGAMOS!!-gritó feliz Fumiko

-Ay, por favor, a veces me arrepiento de haberla llamado mi mano derecha –susurró Saori, entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviera agotada de la energía que emitía la otra mandamás del grupo. Rukia rió en voz baja e Ichigo hizo lo mismo. Esto hizo que Saori les apretara la mano, con una sonrisa dulce –ahora ya es el momento –susurró –deberán ir al centro.

Los dos caminaron hacia ese lugar, sin compañía de Saori

-¿Qué mierda hacemos aquí Rukia?

-No tengo la más puta idea…

-Bienvenidos. –dijo una voz desconocida. –que de comienzo la reunión extraordinaria.

Cuando la luz de la luna dio de lleno en el rostro de la persona, Ichigo y Rukia quisieron darse la cabeza contra la pared.

El jefe de todos era nada más y nada menos que Kisuke Urahara

**Ichigo ****no transilvania (special), chapter 4**

**FINISHED!**

**Emmm… espero no haberlos aburrido. Realmente el capi me quedó bastante largo, así que les pido mil perdones. Pero bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué piensan que hará Urahara metido en todo esto? Lo más importante**

**¿Sigo sorprendiéndolos? **

**Espero que si **

**En fin ya me marcho, para no dar tanta lata, así pueden disfrutar de otros fics menos "oscuros". Descuiden, el lemon creo hacerlo moderado. No pienso hacerlo tan explícito como en Imadani issho ni que se encuentra en el foro Black sun & White Moon (propaganda algo pobre, en verdad las chicas merecen algo muchísimo mejor por el trabajo que hacen todo el tiempo para mantenernos informados; pero les va a gustar a los que son extremadamente fanáticos del IchixRuki como yop); que seguramente comenzaré a publicarlo en **

**Avisaré cuando viene la parte "fuerte" del fic, para que no se asusten las que no son muy amantes de esa clase de relación entre Ichigo y Rukia XD**

**Ahora si, me despido. **

**Kissu ga! Mata ne! **

**Rukia-Kat-sama-Bonnie89**

**Pd: ¿Merezco un rewiew al menos? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo no transilvania ºººEspecialººº

**Finalmente por la mitad de la segunda temporada. Ojo, lo que van a leer a continuación (para los que sois muy creyente en estas cosas), los fragmentos están extraídos de textos que se usan para la misa negra. Es el pacto primero. Hay tres, pero me pareció más conveniente este. **

**En fin, espero no espantar. Yo solo investigué sobre satanismo y sectas de ese estilo, nada más. No soy satanista ni nada que se le parezca. Si lo leen en voz alta, allá ustedes… no sé qué es lo que pueda pasarles y de donde lo extraje no me decía las consecuencias. Solo lo hice para completar el rasgo oscuro de esta segunda parte. Y sí, el sexto capítulo, aviso, absténganse los que tenéis mente pura y virginal porque habrá lemmon (ya escucho a la multitud gritando como locos por la decisión). O/O ¿?**

**Jeje, espero que les guste**

**¡Quiero hartos rewiews para este capi, a ver si superamos los rewiews de Ichigo no Transilvania I!, ah? ¿Será posible? ¿Ustedes qué me dicen?**

**Kissu ga! Ja-ne!**

**Rukia-Kat-sama-Bonnie89**

**Ichigo no transilvania ºººEspecialººº**

Serie de solo 10 capítulos

_**Capítulo 5: Solitude…**_

"_**My solitude forever**_

_(__Mi soledad por siempre)_

_**My solitude tonight"**_

_(__Mi soledad esta noche)_

**(Solitude, de Theatre des Vampires)**

"_**To the light a season was set…**_

_(La luz de la estación estaba jugando)_

_**When the lover's hidden sacrifice**_

_(Cuando los amantes escondían su sacrificio)_

_**Shall we burn forever…**_

_(Deberemos quemarnos por siempre)_

_**To the light a season wa**__**s seat**_

_(La luz de la estación estaba jugando)_

_**But everlasting and moundless**_

_(Pero un eterno e uniforme montículo)_

_**Is the domination of the night…"**_

_(Es la dominación de la noche)_

**(Hymns of the Night, Novalis)**

**la inciciación**

**-**Urahara… sensei… -susurró Ichigo, sin poder creerlo

-Ajá, el mismo. –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-En realidad, Urahara-san se ha ofrecido para darles apoyo moral. Después de todo, lo que harán para nosotros será nada más y nada menos que ver un sacrificio –dijo Saori, con una sonrisa- un sacrificio humano.

-¿Quién se sacrificará?

-¿Quién sino más que yo? –preguntó la rubia, con una sonrisa. Estaba demasiado tranquila hablando de su muerte, parecía que el tema era muy casual…

-¡¿Es que no entiendes… que morirás?! –Exclamó Rukia, con el cuerpo temblándole de miedo -¡Nos dijiste que solo beberíamos tu sangre!

-Si, pero luego de que yo muera

-¡Pero comprende que se trata de tu vida! –gritó Ichigo, asustado

-Le daré la vida a dos personas que se unirán a mi grupo. No se preocupen, por algo Fumiko es mi segunda al mando. De ahora en más ella es la que gobernará sobre ustedes. Aunque en realidad esto no se trata de jerarquía, solo es algo así como un coordinador para que no estén perdidos.

-Pero…

-¡IN NOMINE DEI NOSTRI SATANAS LUCIFERI EXCELSI! –comenzó Saori, sin darle importancia a lo que le estaban objetando. –ahora repitan conmigo: "Poderoso Satán, antiguo Señor del mundo, esta noche estoy ante Ti para declarar y confirmar mi alianza para contigo. De Verdad he tomado Tu Nombre como parte de mi mismo. Siempre ha sido así, pero he vivido mucho tiempo ignorante de mi naturaleza. Estoy agradecido de saber quien y que es lo que soy. Estoy orgulloso de ser uno de los Tuyos y de denominarme Satanista". –Rukia e ichigo, después de unos momentos de perplejidad, hicieron lo pedido. –muy bien, ahora lo siguiente: "Poderoso Satán, estoy ante Ti con todo lo que tengo. Te ofrezco mis dones y aptitudes, mis talentos y capacidades, mis habilidades, mi vida (Aquí deberán ofrecerle todo lo que les hace destacar, es decir sus aptitudes al Rey del Averno). Y aun así no tengo nada que ofrecer que no haya sido tuyo desde el Principio, ahora soy consciente de toda esta circunstancia". –A coro, sin retrasarse, como verdadero equipo, los dos nuevos en la secta, hicieron lo pedido-"Oh, Poderoso Señor de las Tinieblas, dame Inteligencia y Razón Satánicas, Guíame Oh Satán, al Sendero Siniestro. Quédate conmigo en todo lo que haga. Abre las Puertas de la Magia Infernal y Enséñame la Sabiduría Antigua". "Shemhamforash!" Mi alma a ti entrego ohhh gran maestro de las tinieblas, por hoy y por siempre. A cambio te pido vida eterna. "Salve Satán" "Salve Lucifer" "Salve Venial" "Salve Leviatán" "Salve, Todos los Espíritus con Nombre o Sin Nombre, de las Profundidades del Abismo, que ahora están conmigo..." Así Será... –Saori sonrió satisfactoriamente, con una sonrisa que haría que cualquiera cayera a sus pies- Ahora despidan las Fuerzas que evocaron de la misma manera que las iniciaron... o sea, IN NOMINE DEI NOSTRI SATANAS LUCIFERI EXCELSI –hizo un silencio -¡Repitan!

-, IN NOMINE DEI NOSTRI SATANAS LUCIFERI EXCELSI-dijeron los dos, decididos. Se miraron y tomaron sus manos, tal vez para no dejarse correr, vencidos por el miedo que les daba todo esto. Urahara solo se puso al lado de Ururu, quien estaba seria y quieta, a un costado del semicírculo que habían formado los otros satanistas. El tendero loco sonrió cuando terminaron de decir eso.

-Ahora, Rukia, Ichigo, deberán ser capaces de matarme. Si no lo hacen, entonces quedarán atrapados en una dimensión entre la vida y la muerte. Mucho peor que el Hueco Mundo y El Infierno mismo. Algo así como un purgatorio por el cual deberán sufrir para ser liberados. –Los dos se miraron con el terror reflejado en sus rostros –tomen el cuchillo que Fumiko les entregará –eso hicieron –y a la vez, clávenlo en mi cuerpo. No lo piensen dos veces.

-Solo quiero decirte Saori, que fue un honor estar a tu lado –susurró Fumiko con una sonrisa dulce.

-Igualmente. Espero con fervor que sepas ayudar a estos jovencitos

-Lo haré, mi señora

-Arigatou. Rukia, Ichigo ¡AHORA!

Los aludidos se miraron con determinación, antes de clavar el cuchillo en la carne fresca y débil de Saori. Ella abrió los ojos y escupió algo de sangre al sentir la intrusión de algo filoso en su abdomen. Luego de eso, cerró los ojos, sonrió y respiró anémicamente.

Saori confiaba ciegamente en que ellos lo harían. Había aceptado ser el carnero por tres cosas: porque Urahara, su sensei para ser shinigami, se lo había pedido. Porque amaba al mismísimo Urahara. Y porque confiaba en las aptitudes de Ichigo y Rukia.

Ahora solo podía escuchar como su corazón latía cada vez más despacio, a intervalos relativamente largos en comparación de los de una persona normal. Todo fuera por una causa. Todo fuera por salvarlos. Ella, Saori Misa se había sacrificado para que Ichigo y Rukia tuvieran la oportunidad de acabar a la secta. La rubia era nada más y nada menos que una shinigami. Cuyo cuerpo no era más que un gigai. Ahora seguramente reencarnaría en otro lugar. Esperaba ser lejos de donde había crecido. Donde había sufrido todas las penurias y las debilidades que nadie podría imaginar.

-Saori… -susurró Rukia, shockeada por lo que había terminado de hacer. Soltó el cuchillo enseguida, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a avecinarse en las comisuras de sus ojos. Ichigo hizo lo mismo, echándose atrás. Tomó a la rubia entre sus brazos cuando la gravedad reclamó el cuerpo de la muerta. -¡Saori! –gritó ahora la chica, desesperada. -¡Saori por favor, sigue con vida! ¡No mueras!

-¡IDIOTAS! –gritó Fumiko, acercándose a los mencionados –ahora deberán tomar su sangre, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Todo se hace de manera veloz. No se espera que la carroza venga para levantarlos como reyes. –llenó dos vasos de oro con la sangre de Saori. Le dio uno a Rukia y otro a Ichigo. Luego de eso, hizo que cruzaran sus copas, para beber la sangre de manera intercambiada.

Los shinigamis se miraron con temor, antes de hacer "fondo blanco" con la sangre de su antigua conocida. Urahara solo hipó algo entristecido de haber perdido a su alumna. Ururu tomó a Urahara de su capa y escondió su rostro pequeño e inofensivo en él, mientras lloraba

-Rukia, Ichigo, ahora deberán besarse. No limpien las sangres de sus bocas. Es el antepenúltimo paso para ser uno de nosotros

"Mierda, de haber sido así, los hubiera acabado a todos sin hacerme socio de este club" pensó Ichigo, aún en estado de letargo

-Bésame, -dijo Rukia en susurros cuando los cuchicheos de los demás quebraron el silencio –yo haré el resto por ti –

-¿Resto? ¿Qué resto?

-Mañana lo sabrás –musitó ahora, entristecida y con los nervios a la flor de la piel

Ichigo la besó porque quería saber cuál era el último paso. Rezaba a todo dios que quisiera escucharlo, para que no se asemejara ni en la punta del pelo, a ese famoso Sabbath. Cuando los labios se tocaron contra los de ella, sintió el gusto metálico de la sangre. Un sabor algo agrio y a la vez dulce, embriagador. El afrodisíaco para todos los que eran de sectas vampíricas, para su madre. Ahora lo estaban probando entre ellos, en frente de todos.

Rukia movió los labios contra los de Ichigo, cerrando los ojos lo más que pudo. El dolor que sentía por haber matado a otra persona, no se comparaba con el que sintió cuando había matado a Kaien. La boca de Ichigo se sentía cómoda y a la vez incitadora de otros deseos. Aquellos que había estado reprimiendo desde que se habían puesto de novios. Lo besó con furia, aplastando del todo sus labios bañados en sangre, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la de Ichigo, para mezclarse, fundirse en ese sentimiento tan intenso como lo era ese. Ichigo le respondió con igual intensidad y eso la puso _feliz_. Al menos estaba a su lado después de todo lo que había pasado. Se besaron desesperadamente, tomando sus rostros, afirmándose mientras trataban de olvidar lo que habían cometido. El aire se acababa pero eso no era de vital importancia. Después de todo, la culpa era el peor de los sentimientos.

Se dejaron de besar unos minutos después, robándose besos cada tanto, saboreando el contacto.

-Ahora, deberán pinchar la yema de su dedo meñique y beber la sangre del otro –dijo Fumiko, tan seria que parecía otra persona

Les dio una aguja nueva a cada uno. Ichigo y Rukia se miraron sonrientes, sabiendo que se tenían uno al otro para afrontar a cualquier cosa. Pincharon la carne con profundidad, haciendo un gesto de dolor en sus rostros, y ésta sangró. Rukia comenzó a apurar el proceso de sangrado para que se llenara al menos, el vaso de plata. Apretó la carne para que comenzara a sangrar cuando esta parecía haber acabado y el fluido rojo tirando al borgoña comenzó a brotar otra vez. Como cada vez menos salía, Rukia volvió a pincharse. Finalmente terminó de sangrar, miró a Ichigo. él aún trataba de que terminara de sangrar, hasta el punto que Fumiko le dio una servilleta de papel. La sangre se secó al instante, para que el propietario le diera el vaso a Rukia.

Tomaron sus sangres

A Rukia le pareció dulce y la pureza de la sangre llenó su boca hasta en los lugares más recónditos. Se deleitó de su sabor, pero mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo para no demostrar que era una loca que tomaba la sangre de su novio

Ichigo la saboreó con morbosa satisfacción, para darse cuenta de que la sangre de Rukia tenía un sabor un poco más salada, tal vez por el exceso de hierro. Una extraña sensación de haber ingerido algo de metal, comenzó a azotar la boca de Ichigo. Después de esto, lamió sus labios, para eliminar rastro de sangre que residiera en lugares donde no debían verse.

-Se da por terminada la reunión. Mañana será el próximo y último paso. Ahora deberán irse a dormir. –dijo enigmáticamente Urahara.

-El último paso, Rukia Kuchiki, deberá explicárselo al señor Kurosaki. Y no me interesa si no le gusta, deberán hacerlo. Si no lo ejecutan, dense por muertos. –la voz de Fumiko parecía surgir de ultratumba. Miraba a los jóvenes shinigamis con desdén, para asustarlos.

Rukia asintió. No porque quisiera entrar a la secta, sino debido que le tenía mucho respeto a Saori. Y de Urahara, maldito tendero del demonio, ya comenzaría a atar sus propios cabos. No iba a quedar así por que sí.

Llegaron a casa, a eso de las doce de la noche. Miraron las paredes y los muebles como si fueran cosas diferentes a los que estaban acostumbrados. Pero nada había cambiado. Solo algo de ellos que comenzaba a crecer desmedidamente. La chica miró a Ichigo antes de sonreír débilmente

-Vaya noche. ¿No? –susurró Rukia, como quien no quiere la cosa

-Tienes razón. Bueno… emmm… duerme bien-comenzó a subir las escaleras arriba, para irse a dormir. Rukia parecía que estaba sin ánimos de platicar, así que no iba a forzar las cosas. Necesitaba saber el último paso, pero en el fondo de su cabecita había una voz que le decía que evitara el tema por ahora.

Rukia le siguió con el paso sigiloso. Cuando estaban por separarse, inevitablemente tomó la chaqueta de Ichigo y la tiró hacia abajo. Miró al piso y susurró con sus mejillas rojas del pudor

-¿Podemos dormir juntos hoy? Por favor…

-Bu…Bueno… -tartamudeó el chico, algo impactado.

-No haremos nada raro –dijo la pelinegra, alzando su cabeza, en tono de defensa. La palidez y el sonrojo desmedido de sus mejillas le decían la verdad.

-Vamos a dormir, entonces-acto seguido, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia su habitación. Se miraron antes de acostarse uno al lado del otro. Mierda que la cosa se hacía más difícil cuando no se quería ¿Desde cuándo comenzaban a desearse de esa manera? ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser normales? Y más que nada, ¿Por qué puta razón la secta había aparecido justamente ahora?

Rukia sintió la presencia de Ichigo, mientras él sentía la de su novia. Lo más extraño de todo era que por "x" motivos su corazón comenzaba a agitarse de manera casi enloquecida. Abrazó a Rukia porque no daba más de tener que esperar alguna excusa para tocarla. ¿La secta tenía que ver con que se sintiera extraño junto a ella? habían dormido una vez juntos y no le había molestado ¿Por qué ahora si? Trató de ver en la semioscuridad a la persona que dormía a si lado. Rezó a todos los santos para que estuviera realmente en sus cabales cuando le inquiriera la pregunta más idiota de todos los tiempos

-Rukia… ¿Estás despierta?

-No… estoy contando chappys –respondió ella, irónicamente.

-Muy graciosa

-Ya, dime qué es lo que quieres

Ella se acomodó frente a él, sentándose de horcajadas, para mirarle de lleno. Vio como las mejillas de Ichigo se teñían de rojo y no pudo evitar ruborizarse también. Acomodó su cabello hacia un costado, a la espera de una respuesta, la que fuera.

-¿Qué deberemos hacer mañana?

-Perder la virginidad-dijo con voz neutra

-Ah….

Y Rukia le había respondido como si fuera el "hola, buenas tardes"

-Pero… ¿Dónde?

-Donde quieras, Ichigo –comenzó a irritarse por las preguntas idiotas y sin sentido que estaba haciendo. Ella también se sentía como gilipollas frente al tema, pero no estaba haciendo boludeces como el pelinaranja

El chico tragó dificultosamente

-Mañana lo decidiremos. También concierne a ti

-Lo sé. Ahora… ¿Vamos a dormir?

-¿Necesariamente tiene que ser mañana?

-¿A qué te refieres, pervertido? –preguntó ella, riendo mientras se acostaba en su pecho, luego de salir de la posición en la que estaba

-Es que… tengo vergüenza

-Chocolate por la noticia. Yo también, Ichigo

-No puedo creer que sigas pura…

-¿Algún problema?

-Nop, ninguno

Rukia se rió dulcemente, antes de cerrar sus ojos

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras sus latidos comenzaban a acelerarse al punto que dieron una bocanada inmensa de aire, asustados. Miraron a lugares diferentes, y luego de eso, se rieron de su inocencia. Después de todo, era cuestión de tiempo… ¿No?

**Ichigo no transilvania ºººEspecialººº, chapter 5**

**FINISHED!**

**¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Bueno, malo? No hubo sorpresas, pero seguramente las habrá en el próximo. No tardaré en subirlo, jeje, los lemmons no me cuestan O/O**

**En cuanto a lo de Urahara, ya se revelará todo el misterio, hay que ser pacientes. Después de todo, Urahara es el tipo más sorprendente que existe en Bleach. Está metido en tantas cosas que uno además de perder la memoria sobre sus hazañas, termina entusiasmándose con él. **

**Yoruichi, pobre mi querida Yoruichi no apareció. **

**Nota: ya que Saori no aparecerá más en la saga, les diré que fue alumna de Urahara, como lo son Ururu y Jinta. Lo único que puedo decirles que esta alumna sí se enamoró de su profesor y más que nada pudo haber tenido un amorío con el "tendero loco". Además ella tenía poderes espirituales y por otras razones sería un estilo ichixruki en cuanto a cómo se conocieron. En realidad, Urahara le dio la mitad de sus poderes para salvarla. Y por eso, lo echaron de la Sociedad de Almas. No se va a explicar más tarde, por eso, preferí hacerlo en este momento. **

**Mata Ne! **

**Rukia-Kat-Sama-Bonnie89**

**PD: MUCHOS, MUCHOS REWIEWS, QUE LLEGUEN A LOS CIENTO Y PICO DE LA OTRA VEZ, ¡A ESMERARSE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Bueno, aquí tienen el tan esperado lemmon… (Si es que realmente lo esperan :p) Es todo, completamente un capítulo IchixRuki, para que les guste la idea. **

**De ahora en más, las cosas comenzaran a complicarse. **

**Disfrútenlo…**

**Pero a cambio, quiero Rewiews. Estamos a cuatro capítulos del final. Habrá epilogo, así que son diez capis y 1 mas de yapa. No pueden reprocharme nada, pero de vuelta quiero… ya saben**

**Sino, no hay… final XD**

**PS: Full lemmon, nada más! Así que los que no les gusta esta visión de la relación de Ichigo y Rukia, simplemente les da vergüenza, o son simplemente pequeñas de edad…. a abstenerse ¡No quiero que por mi culpa, sus virginales ojos se les abran! :p. Os veremos en la próxima. **

**Disclaimer: Ah, Urahara-san como todos los personajes de Bleach quieren pertenecer a mi poder… pero por ahora solo son de Tite Kubo. T_T**

**Ichigo no transilvania ºººEspecialººº**

[Serie de solo 10 capítulos]

_**Capítulo 6: **__**All I need**_

Apenas entraron al lugar, ya se estaban besando. No había tiempo para nadie, ni tampoco iban a desperdiciarlo en ocultarse. Allí mismo habían concretado hacerlo, en el camerino de Ichigo, luego del ensayo de la mañana.

Nadie se había percatado de que ellos se habían quedado, que habían fingido irse; para estar juntos.

Ambos estaban en sus cuerpos originales, bah, en cuanto a Ichigo se refiere. Rukia aún estaba en su gigai y no tenía pensado quitárselo.

Ichigo tomó las manos de Rukia, para entrelazar sus dedos en los de ellos. Acercaron aún más los cuerpos, dejándose un espacio nulo.

El sigilo era uno de los dones de Rukia, pero ella no estaba segura si mantenerse como siempre. De hecho, ya los besos que el pelinaranja le estaba entregando, eran demasiado alentadores a los gemidos que se atascaban en su garganta.

La vergüenza, el pudor, el candor; todo eso golpeteaba en cada latir del corazón de la pelinegra. Nunca había hecho algo así. Sería la primera vez que tendría una experiencia de ese tipo, y hacerlo con Ichigo había sido para ella, una especie de bendición prohibida.

Ichigo no estaba en una situación tan diferente. Los besos, cada uno de los que compartía con ese ser amado por el que iría a cualquier lado, con tal de rescatarlo, cada uno de ellos, le decían lo mucho que habían esperado este momento. Ahora era suya, ya no podía revertirlo. Y se sentía feliz.

Lentamente, comenzó a desabotonar el vestido de teatro que llevaba puesto. Era algo complicado, de hecho, parecía estar confeccionado de alta costura. Se trabaron los botones y se sentía tan idiota que no podía decir nada para remediarlo

De pronto, una risilla suave y traviesa inundó los pensamientos de Ichigo. En efecto, Rukia misma se estaba riendo abiertamente de él. Con las manos temblorosas, comenzó a quitarle la ropa a su novio. Respiró entrecortada, mientras trataba de mirar los pectorales del pelinaranja.

Ichigo notó cómo Rukia se ruborizaba a medida que lo desnudaba. Seguramente tendría el corazón latiéndole por las nubes. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando ella se le quedó mirando el cuerpo como si se tratara de un Dios. Trató de hacer que ella le mirara, pero era imposible

Rukia quería, de veras que deseaba con toda su alma, poder mirarle hasta lo que la buena educación le permitía, pero era imposible. A decir verdad, muchas veces se había detenido a mirarle furtivamente cuando hacía gimnasia o cuando simplemente peleaban. Odiaba que las demás compañeras de ella, siempre se la pasaran alabándolo, porque sentía (y esto era antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que lo amaba) que Ichigo era para ella. Solo Rukia podría verlo así, tan salvaje y a la vez seductoramente imponente.

Con los dedos temblorosos, tocó el pecho de ese joven. A pesar de las heridas de batallas, para la pelinegra era perfecto. Sonrió, mientras se ruborizaba un poquito más y miraba a joven a la cara. Sonrió inocentemente, antes de eclipsar sus labios contra los del pelinaranja. Lo besó con dulzura, precedentemente de recostarse en el piso.

Ichigo comenzó a deslizar su mano por el torso ya desnudo de Rukia. La acarició como si se tratara de un cristal, brillante pero fácil de romperse. Rukia le miraba con una mezcla de determinación e inocencia, enterneciéndolo. Al tacto, la piel de esa shinigami era como la seda más cara de Arabia. Era perfecta, no había nada que no fuera de su agrado. Miró de soslayo a la morocha, quien solo respiraba agitadamente. Sonrió perverso y licencioso, para comenzar a masajear uno de los senos pequeños de la chica. Escuchó que Rukia gimió de placer y eso le hizo saber que su trabajo no era del todo malo. Con mucha suavidad, apretó uno de los pezones. Éste se irguió en cuanto él quitó la mano de allí. Y su propietaria gimió abiertamente. Se veía hermosa en ese estado

-Ichigo… -susurró Rukia, mientras sentía que las caricias pasaban de ser las normales. Bueno, ya le había tocado en medio de la obra de teatro, pero esto no era lo mismo. Ahora lo sentía mil veces más, tal vez porque era su primera vez… o porque ahora no había nadie que les estuviera observando, para criticarles su _**actuación**_. Ichigo iba a correr la mano de allí, y Rukia no sabía por qué. No le gustó que le dejara de acariciar.

Con determinación tomó la mano del pelinaranja, afirmándolo. Ichigo se rió, un poco contrariado, pero después de eso, siguió acariciando a su novia. No sería la primera vez ni la última que repetiría ese ritual, pero ahora todo se sentía muy bien, a pesar de que no fuera de lo más perfecto. Rukia se dejó besar otra vez los labios, mientras Ichigo rápidamente le quitaba la mano de allí, para guiarla al otro pecho. Ella gimió entrecortada, sorprendida.

El shinigami le miró a la cara, mientras la acariciaba. La piel blanca contrastaba con el pelo renegrido y lustroso. Los ojos los mantenía entrecerrados, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas del pudor y tenía un gesto tan tentador… los labios rojizos estaban entreabiertos, dándole una buena imagen. Ichigo se encargó de guardarla en su memoria, para siempre. No dudaba que esa visión se había convertido de lo más hermosa.

Cuando la tocó con más fuerza, Rukia volvió a gimotear. Era bastante expresiva, pero siempre había escuchado (cortesía de su padre y Keigo) que las mujeres en su primera vez, tienden a ser así. Sonrió, para besarle suavemente, otra vez.

Rukia con algo de brusquedad, terminó de quitarle la camisa. Había estado media hora luchando con esos botones que no querían ceder. Ahora era suyo, ese cuerpo perfecto (y con cicatrices y todo, a Rukia le importaba eso como a Isshin el que lo consideraran loco) y debía si o si disfrutarlo al máximo. Finalmente había llegado la hora de despedirse de su pureza. Lo único que podía llegar a decir, para cuando Nii-sama supiera lo que había hecho, era que se amaban. Lo cual no había ninguna pizca de mentira malintencionada en esa frase de tres o dos palabras.

-Rukia… me estás apretando contra el piso

-No importa. Has soportado otros golpes

Ichigo se rió un poco, mientras ella besaba su cuerpo. Acariciaba con sus labios todo lo que tuviera a su alcance. Desde el cuello bien formado, hasta cada uno de sus pectorales. Las manos de ella seguían tocando la espalda del pelinaranja, haciéndole cosquillas. Ichigo volvió a reírse, al compás de ella, mientras se besaban suavemente. Ahora se tenían uno para el otro. No había nadie más.

-Te quiero…

-Kuchiki Rukia, te has vuelto demasiado cursi

-Idiota

-Te quiero también…

Rukia golpeó la espalda de Ichigo, que hacía unos segundos estaba acariciando con muchísimo cariño. Besó con suavidad su cuello, y bajó hacia los pectorales desnudos de Ichigo y se detuvo en la cintura bien formada y torneada por cada uno de los ejercicios y clases particulares en los que se sometía Ichigo para aumentar su poder. Con las mejillas ardiendo, bebió de esa piel suave y a la vez áspera. Los labios se fundieron en ese cuerpo tan hermoso que le regalaba el mejor momento de su vida. Sintió como el chico le acariciaba los cabellos suavemente, mientras ella seguía con su labor. Cuando necesitaron sus pulmones un poquito de aire, se detuvo, respiró y volvió a los besos. Pero Ichigo le detuvo. Le tomó del rostro y lo dirigió al suyo, para besarla con mucho desenfreno y cariño. Se volvieron a disolver en un abrazo dulce cerrando los ojos. Solamente sintiendo la cercanía de uno con el otro.

Con los dedos temblorosos, Ichigo se quitó la última prenda que llevaba puesta. Rukia se ruborizó bastante, mientras observaba cómo su novio se desnudaba por completo para ella. Miró hacia otro lado, dándole una especie de extraña privacidad. Ahora sí estaban a merced de sus amantes.

-Ru…kia-la llamó él, tratando de hacer que ella volviera a observarle. Pero Rukia no podía hacer nada, solamente estaba absorta en observar con muchísimo descaro, el cuerpo de Ichigo. Así que eso era lo que Matsumoto a veces llamaba "el tren a la cumbre del placer".

Rukia, al sentir su nombre, alzó la mirada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Abrió los labios, a punto de ofrecer una disculpa. Pero, al ver que Ichigo sonreía como quien está muy orgulloso de que se le admire el cuerpo, ella no hizo más que darle un fuerte golpe en el brazo que acababa de abrazarle. El shinigami sustituto maldijo en voz baja, mientras trataba de retener a su pequeña novia. La chica aún llevaba sus mejillas de una tonalidad fucsias a causa de la súbita vergüenza que le había dado por haber sido pillada en una situación "algo" comprometedora. Súbitamente, su voz un poco enojadiza interrumpió el ambiente.

-¿Qué quieres, Ichigo? –preguntó ella, mientras le observaba fijamente a la cara, para que sus ojos no se volvieran a desviar "accidentalmente"

-Pues… realmente ¿Es tu primera vez?

-Si… ¿Por qué?

-Te dolerá al principio.

-Eso había oído de Matsumoto y no lo creí. Ahora sé que es verdad

-No tengas miedo…

-No tengo… -lo miró fieramente, con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos. Ichigo suspiró algo derrotado por la terquedad de Rukia- y no puedo dejar de sentir timidez. Nunca había visto a un chico completamente desnudo y mi Nii-sama tampoco lo habría permitido.

-Trata de no decirle nada a Byakuya. Sino me matará

-A lo sumo te castrará

-Sí que eres dulce.

-¿Por qué se te dio por hablar? –cambió ella de tema, de pronto. Ichigo sonrió un poco, antes de mirarle a los ojos, con una mirada cómplice

-Simplemente me surgió. Hacerlo en el teatro... –le dijo entre besos en la clavícula-Eso sí que es una locura, Rukia

-Nosotros no somos como las parejas normales.

Rukia escuchó cómo Ichigo se reía dulcemente, mientras se acostaba junto a ella. Sintió cómo la observaba por un momento, antes de comenzar a acariciarle el cuerpo otra vez. La shinigami, al principio se negó, pues la estaba pasando bien besándolo.

Pero él tenía muchísimas cosas en mente. Quería disfrutar y saber qué era lo que tanto decían su padre, Mizuiro y Keigo, en cuanto a hacer el amor. También quería que Rukia se regocijara tanto o más que él. Realmente ahora reconocía que esa palabra estaba bien dada. Que no era una cursilería más en el mundo de los noviazgos. Y aunque le diera vergüenza luego mirar a la cara a muchas personas que sabrían que ya no eran "puros", ahora no se arrepentía de ese momento compartido

Era lo que menos podían pedir como pareja. No tenían del todo prohibido la relación, pero seguramente alguien sería capaz de destrozarle lo poco que juntos habían construido. Por eso, ahora que la oportunidad se había ofrecido, debían aprovecharla al máximo. A sabiendas de que jamás se arrepentirían

Volviendo a besar los labios de la pelinegra, Ichigo comenzó a acariciarle. Tocó con suavidad los brazos, subiendo y bajando las manos, palpó el cuello. Ella suspiró abiertamente, entrecerrando sus ojos violetas. Con delicadeza, tocó por un segundo, los pechos pequeños de la chica. Ella gimió en voz sosegada, como si le alentara a que siguiera haciendo lo mismo. Y él no se hizo esperar. Volvió a acariciarle, sintiendo que finalmente había domado a su querida shinigami. La intocable Kuchiki Rukia estaba siendo acariciada por quien había pasado de ser su compañero de batallas, a su mejor amigo, luego a su novio y ahora a su amante. Eso hizo que Ichigo se sintiera con todo el control del mundo.

Y él ama ser el que manda

-Ichi…go… -susurró Rukia con una voz dulce e inocente. Tomó al pelinaranja por la cabellera y lo llevó hacia donde se encontraba. Le besó posesivamente los labios, sin dejarle siquiera respirar. Ichigo apretó un poco los pechos de Rukia, mientras ella gemía sin control. Al demonio con estarse callada. Ichigo era peor que un afrodisíaco. Sus caricias eran mucho mejores que las que se había imaginado

Rukia no se arrepentía de perder su virginidad con él.

Las manos de Ichigo siguieron por la curvatura de su cintura, acariciando cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a masajear la parte más intima de la shinigami. Rukia gimió audiblemente, mientras su respiración comenzaba a alterarse de una manera que parecía que había corrido una maratón por completo. Ichigo sonrió ante ese estado de debilidad. Con apremio, comenzó a seguir acariciando esa parte de su anatomía, húmeda, dulce, excitante y excitada, suave y de membrana fina. El rojo del rostro de la chica indicó a Ichigo que estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, por lo que comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, sin dejar de tocarle la entrepierna.

Los suspiros lo volviendo loco, ya estaban haciendo que él olvidara ser si mismo. El chico sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en un chico con experiencia, a pesar que de fuera su primera vez. También sería su primera vez y eso, sumado a toda la presión por parte de la secta (que en ese momento había sido sumamente olvidada) y el querer hacerlo bien; hacían que no pudiera apreciar con sus cinco sentidos todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero Rukia no iba a dejar que él no la pasara bien. Los suspiros y las manos de la chica que jugueteaban tortuosamente y de a intervalos generosamente grandes con el cabello, pronto comenzaron a cambiar de dirección. No sin antes, contraer sus dedos a medida que Ichigo le acariciaba su intimidad. Después de todo, el gigai cumplía todas las funciones de un cuerpo humano. Y en ese momento, Rukia sentía todo muchísimo más intensificado.

La lengua de Ichigo jugó sensualmente con cada uno de los pequeños pechos de la chica, con suavidad, con cariño; mordiendo, lamiendo, succionando la carne suave y virginal. Rukia solo podía gemir, a veces con desenfreno, otras con mucha vergüenza de lo que él le hacía. Después de todo ¿Realmente Ichigo Kurosaki era el mismo que el que le hacía esas cosas? Hasta lo que la chica recordaba, el chico siempre se ruborizaba en cuanto se nombraban ciertas cosas sobre las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer; más allá de que si de por medio había amor o lujuria.

Con más fuerza, Ichigo comenzó a intensificar las caricias en la intimidad de Rukia, hasta arrancarle un sonoro grito de placer. Ella cerró los ojos, casi al instante que sentía que algo de mayor magnitud se adentraba en su cuerpo. Por un momento se alarmó, pero luego de eso, solamente pudo suspirar tranquilamente. Ya todo estaba por "terminar", si había una manera de llamarlo.

Ichigo ya se había excitado lo suficiente al escuchar la voz ronca de ella. Dentro de todo, Rukia no tenía una voz finita y endemoniadamente azucarada. Era una voz completamente de mujer mayor, tan adulta que a veces le seducía muchísimo. Eso, sumado a la humedad que lo rodeaba y la suavidad en la que estaban sus dedos, hicieron que realmente necesitara de una vez por todas, penetrarla. Y lo iba a hacer del todo, sino que encontró cierta barrera que impedía la intrusión de algún invasor indeseado. Apretando los dientes, mientras se dejaba dominar por su sentido más salvaje, incursionó de una sola embestida, provocándole un desgarre considerable. Escuchó que Rukia gimió con fuerza, más gritó de dolor. Sabía lo que había hecho y también estaba consciente de que ya no se podía revertir. Le había quitado la virginidad a la más joven de los Kuchiki. A la chica más inocente (tal vez más que Inoue) de la escuela. ¿Separarse? No podía. No quería tampoco. Era una especie de lucha de tentaciones. Rukia le incitaba a seguir con el movimiento. Una moción más que primitivo por el que su especie había prosperado como muchísimas otras más. Pero esto era diferente. No todo era instinto en los pensamientos del chico. También había amor. Un amor completamente indestructible hacia su shinigami de confianza

Rukia comenzó a sentir que un fuego comenzaba a desgarrar su intimidad. Su cuerpo entero se convulsionaba ante la intrusión de ese invasor. Era más grande que los dedos de Ichigo, mucho más duro y a la vez era también muy cálido. Cerró los ojos, mientras gemía de un dolor diferente. No era como cuando uno se corta sin querer con algo ni nada que se le pareciera. Era un dolor interno que se mezclaba extrañamente con el placer. Después de todo, a pesar de que sentía incomodidad por el órgano de Ichigo, no podía llegar a negar lo mucho que le gustaba tenerle de esa manera. Alzó su cadera instintivamente para profundizar la penetración. A su vez, sintió cómo Ichigo gemía de placer por el momento que ella había ejecutado. El chico parecía algo ensimismado, porque las embestidas no parecían llegar nunca. Y eso tal vez alivianaría el dolor que sentía la shinigami. De pronto, ella supo que estaba equivocada

Ichigo comenzó a moverse en su interior con suavidad, antes de acelerar las embestidas. Ahora si que la mente se le había prácticamente desconectado de su cuerpo. Sentía que la humedad se hacía cada vez más envolvente y eso no hacía más que excitarlo. Con sus movimientos, sabía que podía estar dándole tanto placer como dolor. Con sumo cuidado, acercó su rostro al de Rukia. La besó con muchísima suavidad. Ella solo gemía suavemente, pero no de placer. La pelinegra tenía los ojos que le volvían tan loco, cerrados. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido y el cabello se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor. Para no asustarla, le instó a que abriera los ojos y que le viera. Ella lo hizo, con una mirada aguada. Sabía que se refrenaba el no largar las lágrimas por el desgarre. Pero así era peor. Lo sabían, más Rukia era terca y no iba a darse el gusto de llorar.

La shinigami de pronto sintió que las embestidas tomaban iniciativa. Eran más fuertes y cortas, pronto su cuerpo se movía al compás del pelinaranja, siguiéndole un ritmo que ellos mismos habían inventado. Tal los movimientos comenzaban a ser más duraderos, a la vez, Rukia sintió que el dolor fue cediendo persistentemente al placer. Ella se encontró mirándole sorprendida por toda la gloria que le hizo sentir ese cuerpo amado. Tragó dificultosamente y sintiendo que ya no podía retenerlo más, dio el primer gemido de placer. Se ruborizó severamente, pero luego siguió gimoteando, una y otra vez. Ichigo solo sonrió contra la frente de ella, ya que había apoyado la suya allí. Los movimientos eran más definidos, y las pequeñas descargas que llegaban a su espina dorsal, hasta la última célula de su gigai comenzaban a incrementarse. Era placentero, demasiado a decir verdad. No sabía que la unión más íntima era así de buena. Tenía vergüenza de cometer algún movimiento que lo arruinara todo, pero no podía solamente tener las piernas a los costados de los de Ichigo. Con suavidad, rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del chico, para seguir así las embestidas, para acercarle cada vez más a su cuerpo. No se equivocaba. La plenitud que le hacia sentir esa cercanía convirtió los gemidos en gritos suaves y pequeños. Kami que mañana no podría verle a la cara

El shinigami sustituto sonrió al escucharle gemir de esa manera tan excitante. Comenzó a acelerar muchísimo más los movimientos. Las embestidas eran fuertes y casi brutales, pero aún así, le daba tanto placer que deseaba hacerlo con más fuerza. Rukia seguía gimiendo a la par de sus movimientos, así que no le molestaba nada de lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, Ichigo sintió que todo finalmente había acabado. Su cuerpo se convulsionó, y gimiendo roncamente en voz alta, sintió cómo su orgasmo llenaba el cuerpo de la chica. Cerró los ojos, mientras las gotas se sudor caían en su frente. Su corazón había casi bajado el ritmo de las pulsaciones, ahora eran muchísimo más lentas. Luego de haber acabado, sintió que algo totalmente húmedo comenzaba a rodearle otra vez. El gemido de la chica hizo que abriera los ojos otra vez. Ahora era ella quien había tenido el orgasmo, en respuesta al de su compañero. Otra vez, ella llevaba sus ojos cerrados, pero ahora era de un placer infinitamente incomparable como el de todos los días

Rukia sintió cómo de pronto, toda la tensión de su cuerpo se liberaba. Y a la vez, supo que había tenido su primer orgasmo. Supo que cerrar los ojos, sería una actitud de niñita virgen, pero hasta hacía unos minutos ella lo había sido. Le daba vergüenza estar en esta situación, pero a la vez se sentía completamente llena. Satisfecha. Su respiración comenzó a ser más regular y su cuerpo ya parecía estar adormecido. Maldito gigai…

Entonces, sintió cómo Ichigo, con un último beso en sus labios, comenzaba a apartarse. Le miró algo atontada, ya que se sentía completamente vacía sin su presencia. Miró cada uno de los movimientos del chico, con sus ojos abiertos más de lo normal. También sintió como él le abrazaba suavemente, para acercarla a su cuerpo. Estuvieron abrazados quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Ella cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa llena de complacencia.

Ichigo acariciaba la cabellera azabache y luego de eso, sintió cómo ella se relajaba. También le siguió, mientras trataba de refrenar los latidos acelerados. Aún no se había acostumbrado, pero pronto todo eso acabaría. Y volverían a ser ellos mismos. Sintió un pequeño sopor sobre sus ojos, ya que comenzaban a pesarle muchísimo. Rukia se acomodó mejor en su pecho, mientras cerraba del todo sus ojos violáceos. Correspondió a la sonrisa de tonta enamorada que llevaba su novia, mientras le seguía el juego.

-Tendremos que anotarnos a muchas sectas –bromeó Rukia, mientras seguía tratando de buscar la posición indicada para echarse a dormir

-Sí, claro. Como si fuera necesario

-Pero ¿Qué pasa Kurosaki-kun? –pregunto con esa vocecita tan exasperante

-Deja de hablar así, antes que termine por…

-¿Abusará de mi, Kurosaki-kun?

-Rukia…-Amenazó

-¡Qué miedo, Kurosaki-kun!

-¡Rukia!

Ella se rió, mientras se ruborizaba. ¿Así que esa voz le excitaba? No lo sabía. Una cosita más para anotar en su agenda.

-Durmamos hasta que se ponga el sol. Debemos llegar a casa a las siete. Sabes cómo es Isshin

-Si…

-Te quiero, tonta…

-Idiota… yo también.

Lo que Rukia jamás sabría, era que Ichigo le había observado todo el tiempo, desde el comienzo. Ese recuerdo, el chico se lo guardó para siempre.

**Ichigo no transilvania ºººEspecialººº, chapter Nº 6**

**¡Finished!**

**(¿FINAL ROTUNDO?)**

**Wiiiiiiiiiii perdón por la demora. En realidad, hace muy poquito había comenzado a escribirlo. Para ser sincera, cada vez que hago un lemmon tardo mucho. Primero para tener una idea global. Luego los detalles y más tarde escribirlo. (Sí, soy más rebuscada que un laberinto)**

**También puede ser por saturación. De hecho, me tomé unas vacaciones con Ichigo no Transilvania, para darle pie a otras ideas que me iban rondando de a poco. Así que… espero que les haya gustado**

**Tortazos, insultos, pena de muerte, halagos… todo se acepta, claro que en un Rewiew o en un PM **

**¡Nos vemos! ^^**

**PS: también he esperado para que siguieran dejándome rewiew… (COF, COF) pero parece que no tiene mucho éxito esta historia, así que seguramente será la última vez que haga un capítulo de Ichigo no Transilvania ºººEspecialººº… ustedes decidirán XD. **

**El soundtrack es más bien animado, en cuanto a la música. No me he dedicado a dilucidar palabra por palabras, pero les recomiendo el CD de Ore Ska Band Wao!!. (Conocerán mejor a la banda por Tsumasaki, un ending de Bleach –no me pregunten qué número porque ni idea XD) Realmente muy bueno, AMO a esa banda de ska. (me gusta mucho el ska)**

**http:****?t=68739******** ¡Link para descargar discografía de muuuuuuuuucho J-pop! Y gratis**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno. Ya que veo que la gente sigue queriendo que prosiga con la historia… pos lo haré. Pero ojo. Para cada capi pediré al menos diez rewiews… (Toy exigente,… gomen ne). Así que esperaré hasta que ustedes se decidan a mandarme los rewiews. Seré buena, pero se tardará en publicar. ^^**

**En cuanto al contenido del lemon, gracias por haberles gustado y habérmelo expresado. De verdad me sentí mejor… aunque en realidad (confieso) tenía pensado que Ichigo y Rukia lo hicieran en un templo, de manera difamadora-eso se hace en las sectas satánicas-. Aún así tenía muchísimo miedo que me tiraran por la borda y me mandaran a matar, así que desistí T_T**

**Ahora si, les dejo con el contenido del fic**

**Volverá a ser ATP. Tal vez haya alguna escena subidita de tono, pero nada SERIO.**

**Sayounara**

**PS: Capi dedicado a Kisa- chan por su trabajo en el foro ichixruki. A teo (& Hna) por su apoyo con mis fics y a Milly-chan porque es una de mis favoritas. XD**

**Advertencia: Este es un capi fuerte. Los sensibles, hacedse a un lado… ya verán por qué. **

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach no es mío. Sin embargo, esta historia si… (Voz tétrica). Vamos que se vino la tercera peli carajoooooo! ** **Beso, beso! **

**Ichigo no transilvania ºººEspecialººº**

[Serie de solo 10 capítulos]

_**Capítulo 7: wish I had an Angel**_

Rukia observó con un poco de inocencia cómo el atardecer se hacía frente a sus ojos. Aún quedaban MUCHOS temas para dilucidar, pero ahora mismo, su cabeza daba vueltas en "otras cosas". Se reprochaba por ser una desvergonzada, más ahora el tiempo la apremiaba.

-Vamos –le dijo Ichigo, mientras le tomaba de la mano para arrastrarla.

-Vamos –contestó, un poco nerviosa.

¿Cómo debía actuar ahora? ¿Cómo si no hubiese ocurrido nada de nada? Era un poco raro… es decir… hacía una hora habían consumado su amor y ahora el trato era como el de antes: Dos desconocidos y no tanto.

Caminaron por las calles de Karakura con apremio. No fuera a ser que Isshin les diera una reprimenda…

-Tadaima –dijo Ichigo, cansinamente.

-III-CHIII-GOOOOOOOOOO! –Gritó una persona muy conocida.

-Ah, viejo de mierda ¡Ya volviste a ser tú! –dijo Ichigo, haciéndose a un lado, tomando de los brazos a Rukia para que no recibiera el golpe.

Isshin miró a su primogénito a la cara. Sonrió pervertidamente, antes de gritar otra vez… de manera escalofriante y para que todo el mundo se enterara

-¡HAS TENIDO SEXOOOO! –Silencio sepulcral – ¡Y CON RUKIA-SAN!

Rukia sintió cómo sus mejillas se comenzaban a colorear de algo diferente al calor por las temperaturas elevadas. A decir verdad, tenía ganas de hacer un hoyito y esconderse para siempre. ¿Cómo le diría al señor Kurosaki que estaba confundido si su actuar le delataba a leguas?

-¡Viejo te has vuelto loco!

-Tus ojitos brillan y estás más relajado ¿No es verdad lo que dicen los libritos?

-¡Vete a por el culo, viejo!

-MASAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NUESTRO HIJO YA LO HA HECH….

No se escuchó nada más. Ichigo había golpeado de una manera a su padre que lo dejaría una semana en cama. Y de verdad que estaría en estado muy crítico por unos cuantos meses: porque perdería su memoria

-Ya, Ichigo, no lo golpees ¿No entiendes que es tontito?

Rukia se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando escuchó decir eso de la madre de su novio. Kami-sama, hasta Masaki Forever le trataba así ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre actuando de esta manera? ¿Qué no tenía aunque fuera, una pizca de orgullo? No, al parecer no.

-Oka….san -susurró el pelinaranja, recordando cuando su madre estaba viva. Sí, era la misma actitud que tomaba por el actuar tan torpe de su padre. Pero la mujer, después de eso, se rió. Tomó a su esposo entre sus brazos y trató de despertarlo románticamente con un beso.

-Aggh, oka-chan no hagas eso –susurró Karin con asco

-Calla. Cuando te enamores, no te importará que a los otros les dé, literalmente, repugnancia –la reprendió Masaki con una sonrisa sincera -¿No es así, Rukia-chan?

Rukia sintió otra vez sus mejillas arder.

-S…sí…

-Además. –dijo de pronto, soltando a Isshin quien volvió a darse la cabeza contra el piso. La rubia lo observó sorprendidísima, tapándose la boca. –Gomen, amor… -lo levantó sin fuerza y llevándolo hacia la silla más cercana, lo recostó. –tenemos que hablar, Rukia-chan

La sonrisa de Masaki decía entre muchas cosas, que realmente necesitaban tener una charla larga y tendida.

-Va…mos…

-De acuerdo –la mujer sonrió.

Ichigo observó cómo su novia y su madre subían las escaleras. Karin sonrió maliciosamente, mientras no perdía detalle de los ademanes de los demás

-¿Así que tuviste _**ESO**_ con Rukia-chan? ¿Ichi-nii?

-Karin… cállate –suspiró, resignado

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

-¿La fase dos está completa? –preguntó Masaki, observando de frente a Rukia, apenas llegaron a la habitación de la madre de Ichigo

-¿Qué?

-Digamos que ya podrán estar en la secta, sin ninguna restricción –la vampira se ruborizó. Y eso hizo que un escalofrío se apoderara de la espina dorsal de la pelinegra. ¿Cuándo había tomado sangre? o peor ¿Quién había sido la pobre víctima? Quería asentir, pero también el pudor era más fuerte que ella

-Si…

-De acuerdo. Toma esto –dijo la mujer, dándole un par de cositas a Rukia. Eran amuletos completamente viejos, pero en ese momento no iba a preguntar muchas cosas. –deberás usarlo. Sé que mi niño es un torpe cabeza hueca que solo actúa por instinto. Yo era así –sonrió con nostalgia –pero eso es otro tema. Ahora quiero que me escuches. No quiero que recuerdes aquella vez, cuando te encontraste con esas personas en el gimnasio de la escuela. Solo te diré que las chicas intentaron abusar de ti. Descuida, pudiste defenderte. –Sonrió otra vez, pero sin que la "felicidad" llegara a sus ojos –solo quiero que sepas que será la próxima prueba. Siempre entran de a dos en la secta, pero uno deberá perecer para que otra persona entre en la misma. Lo que haremos ahora es…-

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

-Ichigo, vamos a la escuela hoy a la noche –dijo de pronto, Rukia

-¿Qué? Enana… son las dos de la madrugada

-¿Y qué? Necesitamos estar allí. Acaban de mandarme un mensaje de texto para ir

-Genial –puso los ojos en blanco –si no son los Hollows, son ellos. Esto se pone realmente interesante

-No actúes como niño –otra vez se avecinaba una pelea.

-Es hora que vayan marchándose. Y por favor, tengan mucho cuidado. ¿Estás lista Rukia? –dijo Masaki interrumpiendo la conversación, materializándose en el medio de la alcoba del chico. Su hijo reprimió un grito, muy cagado de las patas.

La pelinegra asintió, haciendo caso omiso de los ojos medios aguados por parte de su novio. Realmente el que se apareciera así como así, daba mucho miedo. Pero no se burló respecto a la actitud de Ichigo. Ella misma había pasado por lo mismo, unos dos días antes.

Caminando rápidamente por las calles de Karakura, se encontraban Ichigo y Rukia. Miraban para todos lados, pero no había quiénes les pudiera recriminar la hora de salida poco normal. Rukia miró a Ichigo, sonrió y le tomó de la mano. Apuró el paso un poquito más y siguió caminando.

-Llegamos –susurró Ichigo. Se extrañó. Que supiera, jamás había visto una Iglesia católica en medio de Karakura. Oh bueno, tampoco era muy detallista para esa clase de cosas… ¿O si? –Rukia… ¿De qué hablaba oka...?

-Ya te enterarás. No te asustes… no es nada "malo" –dijo ella, en tono de burla.

-Con eso me das más miedo

-¡Qué valiente, Kurosaki-kun! –se burló Rukia, riéndose

-No hables en ese tono… o te tumbo aquí y ahora mismo

La mirada de Rukia era una cosa completamente cómica. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, la piel se le había vuelto roja y se quedó sin habla. Ichigo se rió por el resultado, mientras tomaba a su novia de la mano y la arrastraba dentro del lugar.

-Bienvenidos –dijo Urahara-san

-Maldito sombrerudo –susurró Ichigo mientras observaba a su sensei

-Al grano ¿Qué hay que hacer? –preguntó Rukia, dando un paso adelante

-Presenciar la misa negra, naturalmente

-¿Misa Negra? ¿Qué demonios…?

Rukia escuchó un llanto de un bebé. Cerró los ojos, realmente asustada…

-La ofrenda ya ha llegado… -se escuchó que dijo alguien. Parecía reírse macabramente del destino de ese pequeño inocente.

La Misa comenzó. Era una ceremonia oculta que invertía y parodiaba el ritual de la misa católica. Tuvieron que santiguarse y rezar el texto al revés; todos los ornamentos eran negros. Se consagraron la sangre de animal y el pan negro era una hostia triangular. También el agua bendita era orines de cabra. El "sacerdote" lo esparció sobre la frente de los demás (incluyendo a Rukia e Ichigo) con un hisopo negro. La ceremonia se realizó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de una bruja virgen y joven que hacía las veces de altar. Se dio culto completamente a Satán.

Después de eso, dada terminada la ceremonia "oficial", colocaron otra ofrenda. Una que a Ichigo tanto como Rukia aterró: la bebé que estaba llorando anteriormente. La shinigami miró con desesperación a Urahara y a Ichigo. Pero daba la casualidad de que éste sensei se había marchado de allí. No había presenciado nunca la Misa Negra. Un apretón de manos le hizo volver a la realidad. Miró al chico que estaba nervioso y asustado. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa de atacar o no. Esto se estaba yendo de las manos.

Un joven de mediana edad, tal vez tendrían unos quince años o diecisiete, se acercó al altar. Hizo un juramento, sin dejar de burlarse del Dios cristiano, antes de acercarse a la bebé. Era una niña pequeña de solo unos cinco meses.

Ichigo, quien se había prometido nunca más llorar, sintió cómo las lágrimas caían de su rostro. Estaba aterrado por lo que iría a pasar. Sabía para qué la niña estaba allí. No solamente esa pequeña era una ofrenda. Lo que el joven estaba por hacer era completamente macabro.

El chico que estaba en el altar, miró a la bebé, antes de comenzar a desnudarse. Sentía salvajemente su corazón latiendo de emoción. Un paso más y sería mucho más poderoso en cuanto a poderes extranaturales. La pureza de los bebés serían completamente la ayuda para alcanzar la cima de lo que quería. Se quitó la chaqueta y los pantalones. Deslizó su ropa interior y los zapatos de la escuela. Con suavidad, besó la frente de la niña. Antes del acto final… tomó la criatura en sus brazos, tiernamente. Su hermanita menor sería de mucha ayuda y la recordaría por siempre… y para siempre.

Rukia escuchó un grito de la pequeña. Lloró sin que nadie más que Ichigo le observara. Kami que esto era completamente bizarro y primitivo. Repugnante. Ese chico estaba violando a una bebé seismesina. Sintió como el shinigami la abrazaba suavemente, colocándola sobre su pecho. Tragó dificultosamente, antes de apretar los puños. No podían hacer nada. Y se sentía tan impotente…

Después de ese paso, un cuchillo atravesó el cuerpo de la niña. Rukia abrió los ojos, horrorizada otra vez, pero prefirió callar. Sentía que las arcadas comenzaban a atacarle. Le daba asco ver lo que estaba pasando allí

-Comenzaremos con la ceremonia de aceptación la próxima Misa. –dijo el hombre que hacía de "sacerdote"–espero que los nuevos hayan disfrutado de esta.

-Maldito mal nacido –susurró Rukia, mientras se levantaba de su silla. Estaba con ganas de matar a todos. No le interesaba que con eso, exactamente, debía sí o si, romper con la tradición de mantenerse callada. No podía creer lo que se había ejercido.

Una violación. Eso no tenía precio.

Masaki tenía razón: Había que actuar… y pronto.

**Ichigo no transilvania ºººEspecialººº, chapter Nº 7**

**¡Finished!**

**Hasta aquí les dejo con el suspenso (si es que lo hay) **

**Siento si ha sido demasiado fuerte, pero era un capítulo imprescindible. Obviamente, esta etapa de "asociación" al grupo le hizo sentar cabeza. **

**Sin más que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado… (Aunque mucho de disfrute no tiene, es un tema muy delicado. De verdad que me costó escribirlo…) y nos veremos pronto, en cuanto me lleguen diez rewiews… **

**Nos vemos. Un beso**

**PS:**** El soundtrack de este fic es un tanto oscuro. Obviamente Teatre des Vampires forma parte de éste. También está Kamelot y Within Temptation. Maximum the Hormone da su presente al igual que Nightmare. ****Nightwish, Haggard… (T_T una sola canción) y Midnattsol están. A****h! y Bloodparade. **


End file.
